Face (anatomy)
| Latin = facies | GraySubject = | GrayPage = | Image = MonaLisa sfumato.jpeg | Caption = The human face (Mona Lisa). | Image2 = | Caption2 = | Precursor = | System = | Artery = | Vein = | Nerve = | Lymph = | MeshName = Face | MeshNumber = A01.456.505 | DorlandsPre = f_01 | DorlandsSuf = 12350945 | }} The face is the front part of the head, in humans from the forehead to chin including the hair, forehead, eyebrow, eyes, nose, cheeks, mouth, lips, philtrum, teeth, skin, and chin. The face is used for expression, appearance and identity amongst others. The face as a means of recognition The face is widely recognized as the feature which best distinguishes a person, often at first glance. Likewise, caricatures often exaggerate facial features to make a face easily recognized in association with a pronounced portion of the face of the individual in question—for example, a caricature of Adolf Hitler might focus on his facial hair and hair style; a caricature of George W. Bush might enlarge his ears, and a caricature of Jay Leno may pronounce his forehead and chin. Exaggeration of memorable features helps people to recognize others when presented in a caricature form. Cosmetic surgery is often used to alter the appearance of the facial features. See also * Facial expressions * Facial features * Facial nerve * Face perception * Facial prominence * Facial recognition * Facial muscles * Microexpressions * Prosopagnosia References *Abbott, L. F., Rolls, E. T., & Tovee, M. J. (1996). Representational capacity of face coding in monkeys: Cerebral Cortex Vol 6(3) May-Jun 1996, 498-505. *Abraham, P. J., Capobianco, D. J., & Cheshire, W. P. (2003). Facial Pain as the Presenting Symptom of Lung Carcinoma With Normal Chest Radiograph: Headache: The Journal of Head and Face Pain Vol 43(5) May 2003, 499-504. *Abroms, K. I. (1987). Genetic disorders underlying facial deformities: Topics in Early Childhood Special Education Vol 6(4) Win 1987, 92-100. *Acerra, F., Burnod, Y., & de Schonen, S. (2002). Modelling aspects of face processing in early infancy: Developmental Science Vol 5(1) Mar 2002, 98-117. *Adams-Webber, J. (1979). Intersubject agreement concerning relationships between the positive and negative poles of constructs in repertory grid tests: British Journal of Medical Psychology Vol 52(2) Jun 1979, 197-199. *Aguirre, G. K., Singh, R., & D'Esposito, M. (1999). Stimulus inversion and the responses of face and object-sensitive cortical areas: Neuroreport: For Rapid Communication of Neuroscience Research Vol 10(1) Jan 1999, 189-194. *Albino, J. E., Alley, T. R., Tedesco, L. A., Tobiasen, J. A., & et al. (1990). Esthetic issues in behavioral dentistry: Annals of Behavioral Medicine Vol 12(4) 1990, 148-155. *Alter, D. S. (1993). A study of the efficacy of psychosocial variables as predictors of treatment outcome in chronic craniofacial pain dysfunction syndrome patients: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Altshuler, L. L., Cummings, J. L., Bartzokis, G., Hill, M. A., & et al. (1988). Lateral asymmetries of tardive dyskinesia in schizophrenia: Biological Psychiatry Vol 24(1) May 1988, 83-86. *Amano, S., Kezuka, E., & Yamamoto, A. (2004). Infant shifting attention from an adult's face to an adult's hand: A precursor of joint attention: Infant Behavior & Development Vol 27(1) Feb 2004, 64-80. *Ambrose, J. B. (1989). Orofacial signs of child abuse and neglect: A dental perspective: Pediatrician Vol 16(3-4) 1989, 188-192. *Anderson, J. R., Kuwahata, H., Kuroshima, H., Leighty, K. A., & Fujita, K. (2005). Are Monkeys Aesthetists? Rensch (1957) Revisited: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Animal Behavior Processes Vol 31(1) Jan 2005, 71-78. *Andersson, S. A., & Holmgren, E. (1978). Analgesic effects of peripheral conditioning stimulation: III. Effect of high frequency stimulation; segmental mechanisms interacting with pain: Acupuncture & Electro-Therapeutics Research Vol 3(1-2) 1978, 23-36. *Aneja, A., Fremont, W. P., Antshel, K. M., Faraone, S. V., AbdulSabur, N., Higgins, A. M., et al. (2007). Manic symptoms and behavioral dysregulation in youth with velocardiofacial syndrome (22q11.2 Deletion Syndrome): Journal of Child and Adolescent Psychopharmacology Vol 17(1) Mar 2007, 105-114. *Anstis, S. (2005). Last but not least: Homage to Peter Thompson: The Tony Blair illusion: Perception Vol 34(11) 2005, 1417-1420. *Anstis, S. M., & Tassinary, L. (1983). Pouting and smiling distort the tactile perception of facial stimuli: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 33(3) Mar 1983, 295-297. *Antoni, M., Mesana, M., Calvet, P., Arnaud-Castiglioni, R., & et al. (1988). Self-mutilation: A case example: Psychologie Medicale Vol 20(10) Oct 1988, 1435-1437. *Archer, D., Iritani, B., Kimes, D. D., & Barrios, M. (1983). Face-ism: Five studies of sex differences in facial prominence: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 45(4) Oct 1983, 725-735. *Arndt, J. L. (1999). Searching for the terror in terror management: Mortality salience and physiological indices of arousal and affect. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Astarloa, R., Morales, B., Sanchez, V., Penafiel, N., & et al. (1991). Focal dystonia and facial hemispasm: Treatment by botulinum toxi, type A: Archivos de Neurobiologia Vol 54(5) Sep-Oct 1991, 210-217. *Asthana, H. S., & Mandal, M. K. (1997). Hemiregional variations in facial expression of emotions: British Journal of Psychology Vol 88(3) Aug 1997, 519-525. *Atkinson, J., Braddick, O., & Moar, K. (1977). Infants' detection of image defocus: Vision Research Vol 17(9) 1977, 1125-1126. *Badin, P., Bailly, G., Reveret, L., Baciu, M., Segebarth, C., & Savariaux, C. (2002). Three-dimensional linear articulatory modeling of tongue, lips and face, based on MRI and video images: Journal of Phonetics Vol 30(3) Jul 2002, 533-553. *Bahrick, L. E., Hernandez-Reif, M., & Flom, R. (2005). The Development of Infant Learning About Specific Face-Voice Relations: Developmental Psychology Vol 41(3) May 2005, 541-552. *Bailey, L. W., & Edwards, D. (1975). Psychological considerations in maxillofacial prosthetics: Journal of Prosthetic Dentistry Vol 34(5) Nov 1975, 533-538. *Bailis, K. L., & Mueller, J. H. (1981). Anxiety, feedback, and self-reference in face recognition: Motivation and Emotion Vol 5(1) Mar 1981, 85-96. *Balawi, S. A., Tariq, M., & Feinmann, C. (1996). A double-blind, placebo-controlled crossover study to evaluate the efficacy of subcutaneous sumatriptan in the treatment of atypical facial pain: International Journal of Neuroscience Vol 86(3-4) 1996, 301-309. *Bargiela-Chiappini, F. (2003). Face and politeness: New (insights) for old (concepts): Journal of Pragmatics Vol 35(10-11) Oct-Nov 2003, 1453-1469. *Barlow, S. M., Finan, D. S., & Rowland, S. G. (1992). Mechanically evoked perioral reflexes in infants: Brain Research Vol 599(1) Dec 1992, 158-160. *Baron, R. J. (1981). Mechanisms of human facial recognition: International Journal of Man-Machine Studies Vol 15(2) Aug 1981, 137-178. *Bartko, J. J., & Carpenter, W. T., Jr. (1977). The masks of insanity: A graphics tool for the summarization of psychiatric data: Schizophrenia Bulletin Vol 3(4) 1977, 632-637. *Barton, J. J. S., & Cherkasova, M. (2003). Face imagery and its relation to perception and covert recognition in prosopagnosia: Neurology Vol 61(2) Jul 2003, 220-225. *Bassili, J. N. (1978). Facial motion in the perception of faces and of emotional expression: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Human Perception and Performance Vol 4(3) Aug 1978, 373-379. *Bassili, J. N. (1979). Emotion recognition: The role of facial movement and the relative importance of upper and lower areas of the face: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 37(11) Nov 1979, 2049-2058. *Batki, A., Baron-Cohen, S., Wheelwright, S., Connellan, J., & Ahluwalia, J. (2000). Is there an innate gaze module? Evidence from human neonates: Infant Behavior & Development Vol 23(2) 2000, 223-229. *Baudouin, J. Y., Sansone, S., & Tiberghien, G. (2000). Recognizing expression from familiar and unfamiliar faces: Pragmatics & Cognition Vol 8(1) 2000, 123-146. *Bauml, K.-H. (1994). Upright versus upside-down faces: How interface attractiveness varies with orientation: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 56(2) Aug 1994, 163-172. *Bauml, K.-H., Schnelzer, M., & Zimmer, A. (1997). The influence of inversion on the judgment of facial and non-facial attributes: Acta Psychologica Vol 96(1-2) Jun 1997, 27-42. *Bennett, C. E., & Suter, S. (1980). Biofeedback-regulated asymmetries in facial skin temperature: Psychological Reports Vol 46(1) Feb 1980, 29-30. *Berrios, G. E. (2003). The face in medicine and psychology: A conceptual history. Dordrecht, Netherlands: Kluwer Academic Publishers. *Berry, D. S. (1990). Taking people at face value: Evidence for the kernel of truth hypothesis: Social Cognition Vol 8(4) Win 1990, 343-361. *Berry, D. S. (1991). Accuracy in social perception: contributions of facial and vocal information: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 61(2) Aug 1991, 298-307. *Berry, D. S., & McArthur, L. Z. (1986). Perceiving character in faces: The impact of age-related craniofacial changes on social perception: Psychological Bulletin Vol 100(1) Jul 1986, 3-18. *Berthier, N. E. (1981). The unconditioned nictitating membrane response: The role of the abducens nerve and nucleus and the accessory abducens nucleus in rabbit: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Bertin, E., & Bhatt, R. S. (2004). The Thatcher illusion and face processing in infancy: Developmental Science Vol 7(4) Sep 2004, 431-436. *Betts, D. J. (2003). Developing a Projective Drawing Test: Experiences with the face stimulus assessment (FSA): Art Therapy Vol 20(2) 2003, 77-82. *Biber, C. L. (1981). Encoding strategies and recognition of faces by alcoholic Korsakoffs and other brain-damaged patients: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Bickel, B., Bisang, W., & Yadava, Y. P. (1999). Face vs. empathy: The social foundation of Maithili verb agreement: Linguistics Vol 37(3) 1999, 481-518. *Biele, C. (2002). Face perception in man and animals: Studia Psychologiczne Vol 40(4) 2002, 5-25. *Blass, E. M., & Camp, C. A. (2004). The ontogeny of face identity I. Eight- to 21-week-old infants use internal and external face features in identity: Cognition Vol 92(3) Jul 2004, 305-327. *Blaszczak, W. (2001). Seeking for the specificity of the implicit self: Studia Psychologiczne Vol 39(2) 2001, 147-160. *Bodenhausen, G. V., & Macrae, C. N. (2006). Putting a face on person perception: Social Cognition Vol 24(5) Oct 2006, 511-515. *Bodere, C., & Pionchon, P. (2005). Orofacial pain and secondary headaches: Revue Neurologique Vol 161(6-7) Jul 2005, 716-719. *Bonatti, L. L., Frot, E., & Mehler, J. (2005). What Face Inversion Does to Infants' Counting Abilities: Psychological Science Vol 16(7) Jul 2005, 506-510. *Borod, J. C., Kent, J., Koff, E., Martin, C., & et al. (1988). Facial asymmetry while posing positive and negative emotions: Support for the right hemisphere hypothesis: Neuropsychologia Vol 26(5) 1988, 759-764. *Borodic, G. E., & Acquadro, M. A. (2002). The use of botulinum toxin for the treatment of chronic facial pain: The Journal of Pain Vol 3(1) Feb 2002, 21-27. *Boumans, C. E., de Mooij, K. J., Koch, P. A. M., van t Hof, M. A., & et al. (1994). Is the social acceptability of psychiatric patients decreased by orofacial dyskinesia? : Schizophrenia Bulletin Vol 20(2) 1994, 339-344. *Boumans, C. E., de Mooij, K. J., Koch, P. A. M., van 't Hof, M. A., & et al. (1994). Is the social acceptability of psychiatric patients decreased by orofacial dyskinesia? : Schizophrenia Bulletin Vol 20(2) 1994, 339-344. *Boutet, I., & Chaudhuri, A. (2001). Multistability of overlapped face stimuli is dependent upon orientation: Perception Vol 30(6) 2001, 743-753. *Bouwer, C., & Stein, D. J. (1998). Hyperresponsivity to nicotinic acid challenge in generalized social phobia: A pilot study: European Neuropsychopharmacology Vol 8(4) Dec 1998, 311-313. *Bowsher, D. (2002). Human "autotomy': Pain Vol 95(1-2) Jan 2002, 187-189. *Brace, N. A., Hole, G. J., Kemp, R. I., Pike, G. E., Van Duuren, M., & Norgate, L. (2001). Developmental changes in the effect of inversion: Using a picture book to investigate face recognition: Perception Vol 30(1) 2001, 85-94. *Bradley, B. P., Mogg, K., & Millar, N. H. (2000). Covert and overt orienting of attention to emotional faces in anxiety: Cognition & Emotion Vol 14(6) Nov 2000, 789-808. *Bredart, S. (1993). Retrieval failures in face naming. Hillsdale, NJ, England: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, Inc. *Breitenbach, N. (1990). Masks and make-up: Opacities and transparencies: Psychologie Medicale Vol 22(10) Oct 1990, 995-997. *Bremner, J. G. (2002). The nature of imitation by infants: Infant Behavior & Development Vol 25(1) 2002, 65-67. *Brill, S. E., Clarke, A., Veale, D. M., & Butler, P. E. M. (2006). Psychological management and body image issues in facial transplantation: Body Image Vol 3(1) Mar 2006, 1-15. *Broder, H. L. (1981). Perceptions of children with visible or invisible oral-facial defects: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Brodie, E. E., Wyatt, R., & Waller, B. M. (2004). Drawing upon representations: An empirical study of the depiction of the human face: Empirical Studies of the Arts Vol 22(2) 2004, 171-180. *Broton, J. G., & Rosenfeld, J. P. (1985). Effects of trigeminal tractotomy on facial thermal nociception in the rat: Brain Research Vol 333(1) Apr 1985, 63-72. *Broton, J. G., & Rosenfeld, J. P. (1986). Cutting rostral trigeminal nuclear complex projections preferentially affects perioral nociception in the rat: Brain Research Vol 397(1) Nov 1986, 1-8. *Brouwers, P., Mononen, L. J., & Stefanatos, G. A. (1980). Visual-field differences in recognition of male and female faces: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 51(2) Oct 1980, 627-633. *Brown, A. S., Brown, L. A., & Zoccoli, S. L. (2002). Repetition-based credibility enhancement of unfamiliar faces: American Journal of Psychology Vol 115(2) Sum 2002, 199-209. *Brown, C. J. (1976). The role of face and voice cues in the discrimination of mother from stranger in early infancy: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Bruce, C. (1982). Face recognition by monkeys: Absence of an inversion effect: Neuropsychologia Vol 20(5) 1982, 515-521. *Bruce, V. (1982). Changing faces: Visual and non-visual coding processes in face recognition: British Journal of Psychology Vol 73(1) Feb 1982, 105-116. *Bruce, V. (1996). The role of the face in communication: Implications for videophone design: Interacting with Computers Vol 8(2) Jun 1996, 166-176. *Bruce, V., & Young, A. (1998). In the eye of the beholder: The science of face perception. New York, NY: Oxford University Press. *Bruyer, R. (1980). Cerebral lesions and perception of the face: A study of facial symmetry: Journal de Psychologie Normale et Pathologique Vol 77(1) Jan-Mar 1980, 85-98. *Bruyer, R., Leclere, S., & Quinet, P. (2004). Ethnic categorisation of faces is not independent of face identity: Perception Vol 33(2) 2004, 169-179. *Bruyer, R., Van der Linden, M., Lodewijck, M., Nelles, B., & et al. (1992). Age differences in putting names and occupations to faces? : Archives de Psychologie Vol 60(234) Sep 1992, 243-257. *Bull, R., & Brooking, J. (1985). Does marriage influence whether a facially disfigured person is considered physically unattractive? : Journal of Psychology: Interdisciplinary and Applied Vol 119(2) Mar 1985, 163-167. *Bull, R., & David, I. (1986). The stigmatizing effect of facial disfigurement: Nigerian and English nurses' and office workers' ratings of normal and scarred faces: Journal of Cross-Cultural Psychology Vol 17(1) Mar 1986, 99-108. *Burchiel, K. J., & Burgess, J. A. (1989). Differential diagnosis of orofacial pain. Baltimore, MD: Williams & Wilkins Co. *Burgess, A. P., & Gruzelier, J. H. (2000). Short duration power changes in the EEG during recognition memory for words and faces: Psychophysiology Vol 37(5) Sep 2000, 596-606. *Burriss, R. P., Little, A. C., & Nelson, E. C. (2007). 2D:4D and sexually dimorphic facial characteristics: Archives of Sexual Behavior Vol 36(3) Jun 2007, 377-384. *Butcher, M. J. (1977). Recognition memory for colors and faces in profoundly retarded young children: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Cabeza, R., & Kato, T. (2000). Features are also important: Contributions of featural and configural processing to face recognition: Psychological Science Vol 11(5) Sep 2000, 429-433. *Calder, A. J., Keane, J., Cole, J., Campbell, R., & Young, A. W. (2000). Facial expression recognition by people with Mobius syndrome: Cognitive Neuropsychology Vol 17(1-3) Feb-May 2000, 73-87. *Calder, A. J., Young, A. W., Benson, P. J., & Perrett, D. I. (1996). Self priming from distinctive and caricatured faces: British Journal of Psychology Vol 87(1) Feb 1996, 141-162. *Callahan, C. D. (2000). Stress, coping, and personality hardiness in patients with temporomandibular disorders: Rehabilitation Psychology Vol 45(1) Feb 2000, 38-48. *Campanella, S., & Belin, P. (2007). Integrating face and voice in person perception: Trends in Cognitive Sciences Vol 11(12) Dec 2007, 635-643. *Campbell, C. S. (2001). Patterns of evidence: Investigating information in visible speech perception. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Campbell, R. (1982). Asymmetries in moving faces: British Journal of Psychology Vol 73(1) Feb 1982, 95-103. *Capone, J. G., Della Sala, S., Spinnler, H., & Venneri, A. (2003). Upper and lower face and ideomotor apraxia in patients with Alzheimer's disease: Behavioural Neurology Vol 14(1) 2003, 1-8. *Carbon, C.-C., Strobach, T., Langton, S. R. H., Harsanyi, G., Leder, H., & Kovacs, G. (2007). Adaptation effects of highly familiar faces: Immediate and long lasting: Memory & Cognition Vol 35(8) Dec 2007, 1966-1976. *Cardenas, R. A., & Harris, L. J. (2006). Symmetrical decorations enhance the attractiveness of faces and abstract designs: Evolution and Human Behavior Vol 27(1) Jan 2006, 1-18. *Carello, C. (1982). What is a face? A characterization from the event perspective: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Casey, R. J., & Ritter, J. M. (1996). How infant appearance informs: Child care providers' responses to babies varying in appearance of age and attractiveness: Journal of Applied Developmental Psychology Vol 17(4) Oct-Dec 1996, 495-518. *Cassia, V. M., Kuefner, D., Westerlund, A., & Nelson, C. A. (2006). A behavioural and ERP investigation of 3-month-olds' face preferences: Neuropsychologia Vol 44(11) 2006, 2113-2125. *Chambers, C. T., Hardial, J., Craig, K. D., Court, C., & Montgomery, C. (2005). Faces Scales for the Measurement of Postoperative Pain Intensity in Children Following Minor Surgery: Clinical Journal of Pain Vol 21(3) May-Jun 2005, 277-285. *Chance, J., & Goldstein, A. G. (1976). Recognition of faces and verbal labels: Bulletin of the Psychonomic Society Vol 7(4) Apr 1976, 384-386. *Chatterjea, R. G., & Paul, B. (1981). Field dependency, recognition capacity and extraversion: Psychologia: An International Journal of Psychology in the Orient Vol 24(4) Dec 1981, 217-222. *Chatterjee, A. (2002). Portrait profiles and the notion of agency: Empirical Studies of the Arts Vol 20(1) 2002, 33-41. *Christianson, S.-A., & Nilsson, L.-G. (1984). Functional amnesia as induced by a psychological trauma: Memory & Cognition Vol 12(2) Mar 1984, 142-155. *Ciurluini, P., Pompili Sicilliani, A. R., Brunialti, C., & Bormioli, P. (1989). Psychological and psychopathological aspects of demand for aesthetic versus functional maxillo-facial surgery: Medicina Psicosomatica Vol 34(4) Oct-Dec 1989, 259-270. *Clarke, A. (1999). Psychosocial aspects of facial disfigurement: Problems, management and the role of a lay-led organization: Psychology, Health & Medicine Vol 4(2) May 1999, 127-142. *Clarke, A., & Butler, P. E. M. (2004). Face transplantation: Psychological assessment and preparation for surgery: Psychology, Health & Medicine Vol 9(3) Aug 2004, 315-326. *Clifford, B. R., & Toplis, R. (1996). A comparison of adults' and children's witnessing abilities: Issues in Criminological & Legal Psychology No 26 1996, 76-83. *Cloutier, J., Mason, M. F., & Macrae, C. N. (2005). The Perceptual Determinants of Person Construal: Reopening the Social-Cognitive Toolbox: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 88(6) Jun 2005, 885-894. *Clutterbuck, R., & Johnston, R. A. (2004). Demonstrating the acquired familiarity of faces by using a gender-decision task: Perception Vol 33(2) 2004, 159-168. *Clutterbuck, R., & Johnston, R. A. (2005). Demonstrating how unfamiliar faces become familiar using a face matching task: European Journal of Cognitive Psychology Vol 17(1) Jan 2005, 97-116. *Cobb, L. S. (1979). Infant response to gaze and face direction: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Cocchi, R. (1996). Caricature, likeness and identification: A cognitive "paradox"? : Italian Journal of Intellective Impairment Vol 9(1) Jun 1996, 55-64, 117-125. *Code, C. (1995). Asymmetries in ear movements and eyebrow raising in men and women and right- and left-handers: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 80(3, Pt 2) Jun 1995, 1147-1154. *Cohen, J. (1990). Face-figure-mask: Psychologie Medicale Vol 22(10) Oct 1990, 1019-1025. *Cohen, L., Verstichel, P., & Pierrot-Deseilligny, C. (1992). Hallucinatory vision of a familiar face following right temporal hemorrhage: Neurology Vol 42(10) Oct 1992, 2052. *Coin, C., Versace, R., & Tiberghien, G. (1992). Role of spatial frequencies and exposure duration in face processing: Potential consequences on the memory format of facial representations: Cahiers de Psychologie Cognitive/Current Psychology of Cognition Vol 12(1) Feb 1992, 79-98. *Colas-Benayoun, M. D., Fidelle, G., & Favre, J. D. (2006). From disfigurement to transfiguration: Is a face's transplant the solution? : Annales Medico-Psychologiques Vol 164(8) Oct 2006, 687-691. *Cole, J. (1997). On "being faceless": Selfhood and facial embodiment: Journal of Consciousness Studies Vol 4(5-6) 1997, 467-484. *Cole, J. (2001). Empathy needs a face: Journal of Consciousness Studies Vol 8(5-7) May-Jul 2001, 51-68. *Cole, J. D. (1998). About face. Cambridge, MA: The MIT Press. *Collins, S. A., & Missing, C. (2003). Vocal and visual attractiveness are related in women: Animal Behaviour Vol 65(5) May 2003, 997-1004. *Compton, M. T., Brudno, J., Kryda, A. D., Bollini, A. M., & Walker, E. F. (2007). Facial measurement differences between patients with schizophrenia and non-psychiatric controls: Schizophrenia Research Vol 93(1-3) Jul 2007, 245-252. *Conklin, H. M., Calkins, M. E., Anderson, C. W., III, Dinzeo, T. J., & Iacono, W. G. (2002). Recognition memory for faces in schizophrenia patients and their first-degree relatives: Neuropsychologia Vol 40(13) 2002, 2314-2324. *Cooper, B. J. (1983). Development of facial recognition in children: A shift in strategy? : Dissertation Abstracts International. *Courtois, M. R., & Mueller, J. H. (1981). Target and distractor typicality in facial recognition? : Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 66(5) Oct 1981, 639-645. *Crombez, G., Baeyens, F., & Eelen, P. (1997). Changes in facial EMG activity related to painful heat stimuli on the hand: Journal of Psychophysiology Vol 11(3) 1997, 256-262. *Csecsei, G. (1979). Facial afferent fibers in the blink reflex of man: Brain Research Vol 161(2) Feb 1979, 347-350. *Cunningham, M. R. (1998). Facing the facts of first impressions: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 43 (7), Jul, 1998. *Cunningham, M. R., Barbee, A. P., & Philhower, C. L. (2002). Dimensions of facial physical attractiveness: The intersection of biology and culture. Westport, CT: Ablex Publishing. *Curley, M. D., Walsh, J. M., & Triplett, R. G. (1983). Wartime management of oral and maxillofacial wounds: The casualty's point of view: Military Medicine Vol 148(9) Sep 1983, 723-726. *Cusick, C. G., Wall, J. T., & Kaas, J. H. (1986). Representations of the face, teeth and oral cavity in areas 3b and 1 of somatosensory cortex in squirrel monkeys: Brain Research Vol 370(2) Apr 1986, 359-364. *D'Argembeau, A., Van der Linden, M., Comblain, C., & Etienne, A.-M. (2003). The effects of happy and angry expressions on identity and expression memory for unfamiliar faces: Cognition & Emotion Vol 17(4) Jul 2003, 609-622. *Davies, G., Milne, A., & Shepherd, J. (1983). Searching for operator skills in face composite reproduction: Journal of Police Science & Administration Vol 11(4) Dec 1983, 405-409. *de Gelder, B., & Rouw, R. (2000). Structural encoding precludes recognition of face parts in prosopagnosia: Cognitive Neuropsychology Vol 17(1-3) Feb-May 2000, 89-102. *de Jong, P. J. (1998). Social blushing: A functional perspective: Nederlands Tijdschrift voor de Psychologie en haar Grensgebieden Vol 53(3) Jun 1998, 117-125. *De Laat, A., & Palla, S. (2001). Illustrative case reports. Carol Stream, IL: Quintessence Publishing Co. *de Panafieu, B. (1990). The eyes of masks: Psychologie Medicale Vol 22(10) Oct 1990, 999-1002. *De Souza, W. C., Eifuku, S., Tamura, R., Nishijo, H., & Ono, T. (2005). Differential Characteristics of Face Neuron Responses Within the Anterior Superior Temporal Sulcus of Macaques: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 94(2) Aug 2005, 1252-1266. *Deblieck, C., & Zaidel, D. W. (2003). Hemifield memory for attractiveness: International Journal of Neuroscience Vol 113(7) Jul 2003, 931-941. *DeBruine, L. M. (2004). Resemblance to self increases the appeal of child faces to both men and women: Evolution and Human Behavior Vol 25(3) May 2004, 142-154. *Debruine, L. M. (2005). Facial resemblance affects behaviour and attributions. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Dehon, H., & Bredart, S. (2001). An 'other-race' effect in age estimation from faces: Perception Vol 30(9) 2001, 1107-1113. *Derbyshire, S. W. G., Jones, A. K. P., Devani, P., Friston, K. J., & et al. (1994). Cerebral responses to pain in patients with atypical facial pain measured by positron emission tomography: Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery & Psychiatry Vol 57(10) Oct 1994, 1166-1172. *Deseure, K., & Adriaensen, H. (2004). Nonevoked facial pain in rats following infraorbital nerve injury: A parametric analysis: Physiology & Behavior Vol 81(4) Jun 2004, 595-604. *Deutsch, C. K., Hobbs, K., Price, S. F. R., & Gordon-Vaughn, K. (2000). Skewing of the brain midline in schizophrenia: Neuroreport: For Rapid Communication of Neuroscience Research Vol 11(18) Dec 2000, 3985-3988. *di Perri, R., di Rosa, A. E., Leggiadro, N., & Meduri, M. (1974). L-Dopa effects on physiological nocturnal sleep in subjects with facial paraspasm: Acta Neurologica Vol 29(6) Nov-Dec 1974, 675-680. *Dimberg, U. (1990). Facial reactions to auditory stimuli: Sex differences: Scandinavian Journal of Psychology Vol 31(3) 1990, 228-233. *Dinan, T. G., & Golden, T. (1990). Orofacial dyskinesia in Down's syndrome: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 157 Jul 1990, 131-132. *Dion, K. K. (2002). Cultural perspectives on facial attractiveness. Westport, CT: Ablex Publishing. *Dodd, B., & Leahy, J. (1989). Facial prejudice: American Journal on Mental Retardation Vol 94(2) Sep 1989, 111. *Dodson, C. S., Johnson, M. K., & Schooler, J. W. (1997). The verbal overshadowing effect: Why descriptions impair face recognition: Memory & Cognition Vol 25(2) Mar 1997, 129-139. *Doherty-Sneddon, G., Bonner, L., & Bruce, V. (2001). Cognitive demands of face monitoring: Evidence for visuospatial overload: Memory & Cognition Vol 29(7) Oct 2001, 909-919. *Doi, H., Nakamura, M., Suenaga, T., & Hashimoto, S. (2003). Transient eye and nose pain as an initial symptom of pontine infarction: Neurology Vol 60(3) Feb 2003, 521-523. *Downes, J. J., Kalla, T., Davies, A. D. M., Flynn, A., & et al. (1997). The pre-exposure technique: A novel method for enhancing the effects of imagery in face-name association learning: Neuropsychological Rehabilitation Vol 7(3) Jul 1997, 195-214. *Drummond, P. (1999). Facial flushing during provocation in women: Psychophysiology Vol 36(3) May 1999, 325-332. *Drummond, P. D. (1994). The effect of anger and pleasure on facial blood flow: Australian Journal of Psychology Vol 46(2) Aug 1994, 95-99. *Drummond, P. D. (1997). Correlates of facial flushing and pallor in anger-provoking situations: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 23(4) Oct 1997, 575-582. *Drummond, P. D. (2001). The effect of true and false feedback on blushing in women: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 30(8) Jun 2001, 1329-1343. *Drummond, P. D., Back, K., Harrison, J., Helgadottir, F. D., Lange, B., Lee, C., et al. (2007). Blushing during social interactions in people with a fear of blushing: Behaviour Research and Therapy Vol 45(7) Jul 2007, 1601-1608. *Drummond, P. D., & Finch, P. M. (2006). Sensory changes in the forehead of patients with complex regional pain syndrome: Pain Vol 123(1-2) Jul 2006, 83-89. *Drummond, P. D., & Mirco, N. (2004). Staring at one side of the face increases blood flow on that side of the face: Psychophysiology Vol 41(2) Mar 2004, 281-287. *Druzgal, T. J., & D'Esposito, M. (2001). Activity in fusiform face area modulated as a function of working memory load: Cognitive Brain Research Vol 10(3) Jan 2001, 355-364. *Druzgal, T. J., & D'Esposito, M. (2003). Dissecting Contributions of Prefrontal Cortex and Fusiform Face Area to Face Working Memory: Journal of Cognitive Neuroscience Vol 15(6) Aug 2003, 771-784. *Dworkin, S. F. (2001). Psychosocial issues. Carol Stream, IL: Quintessence Publishing Co. *Eastwood, J. D., Smilek, D., & Merikle, P. M. (2001). Differential attentional guidance by unattended faces expressing positive and negative emotion: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 63(6) Aug 2001, 1004-1013. *Edelmann, R. J. (1990). Chronic blushing, self-consciousness, and social anxiety: Journal of Psychopathology and Behavioral Assessment Vol 12(2) Jun 1990, 119-127. *Egorov, P. M., & Kushlinsky, N. E. (1991). Myofascial painful syndrome of the face: Zhurnal Nevropatologii i Psikhiatrii imeni S S Korsakova Vol 91(9) 1991, 82-86. *Eigen, M. (1980). On the significance of the face: Psychoanalytic Review Vol 67(4) 1980, 427-441. *Eimer, M. (2000). The face-specific N170 component reflects late stages in the structural encoding of faces: Neuroreport: For Rapid Communication of Neuroscience Research Vol 11(10) Jul 2000, 2319-2324. *Ekman, P. (2005). Conclusion: What We Have Learned by Measuring Facial Behavior: Further Comments and Clarifications. New York, NY: Oxford University Press. *Ekman, P., Brattesani, K. A., O'Sullivan, M., & Friesen, W. V. (1979). Does image size affect judgments of the face? : Journal of Nonverbal Behavior Vol 4(1) Fal 1979, 57-61. *Ekman, P., & Friesen, W. V. (1976). Measuring facial movement: Environmental Psychology & Nonverbal Behavior Vol 1(1) Fal 1976, 56-75. *Ekman, P., Friesen, W. V., O'Sullivan, M., & Scherer, K. (1980). Relative importance of face, body, and speech in judgments of personality and affect: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 38(2) Feb 1980, 270-277. *Ellis, H., Shepherd, J., & Davies, G. (1975). An investigation of the use of the photo-fit technique for recalling faces: British Journal of Psychology Vol 66(1) Feb 1975, 29-37. *Ellis, H. D., de Pauw, K. W., Christodoulou, G. N., Papageorgiou, L., & et al. (1993). Responses to facial and non-facial stimuli presented tachistoscopically in either or both visual fields by patients with the Capgras delusion and paranoid schizophrenics: Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery & Psychiatry Vol 56(2) Feb 1993, 215-219. *Ellis, H. D., Quayle, A. H., & Young, A. W. (1999). The emotional impact of faces (but not names): Face specific changes in skin conductance responses to familiar and unfamiliar people: Current Psychology: Developmental, Learning, Personality, Social Vol 18(1) Spr 1999, 88-97. *Ellis, H. D., & Shepherd, J. W. (1975). Recognition of upright and inverted faces presented in the left and right visual fields: Cortex Vol 11(1) Mar 1975, 3-7. *Ellrich, J., Andersen, O. K., Messlinger, K., & Arendt-Nielsen, L. (1999). Convergence of meningeal and facial afferents onto trigeminal brainstem neurons: An electrophysiological study in rat and man: Pain Vol 82(3) Sep 1999, 229-237. *Emery, E. (2000). Facing "O": Wilfred Bion, Emmanuel Levinas, and the face of the Other: Psychoanalytic Review Vol 87(6) Dec 2000, 799-840. *Endo, M., Kirita, T., & Abe, T. (1995). The effects of image blurring on the recognition of facial expressions: Tohoku Psychologica Folia Vol 54 1995, 68-82. *Essers, B. A. B., Nieman, F. H. M., Prins, M. H., Krekels, G. A. M., Smeets, N. W. J., & Neumann, H. A. M. (2006). Determinants of satisfaction with the health state of the facial skin in patients undergoing surgery for facial basal cell carcinoma: Patient Education and Counseling Vol 60(2) Feb 2006, 179-186. *Evers, L. J. M., Vermaak, M. P., Engelen, J. J. M., & Curfs, L. M. G. (2006). The velocardiofacial syndrome in older age: Dementia and autistic features: Genetic Counseling Vol 17(3) 2006, 333-340. *Fagan, J. F. (1972). Infants' recognition memory for faces: Journal of Experimental Child Psychology Vol 14(3) Dec 1972, 453-476. *Fagan, J. F., & Shepherd, P. A. (1979). Infants' perception of face orientation: Infant Behavior & Development Vol 2(3) Jul 1979, 227-233. *Fagan, J. F., & Singer, L. T. (1979). The role of simple feature differences in infants' recognition of faces: Infant Behavior & Development Vol 2(1) Jan 1979, 39-45. *Fager, S. K., Green, J. R., Nip, I. S. B., & Hakel, M. (2006). Facial Kinematics of a Speaker with a Palatal Lift Following Brainstem Impairment: Journal of Medical Speech-Language Pathology Vol 14(4) Dec 2006, 235-240. *Farne, A., Roy, A. C., Giraux, P., Dubernard, J. M., & Sirigu, A. (2002). Face or hand,not both: Perceptual correlates of reafferentation in a former amputee: Current Biology Vol 12(15) Aug 2002, 1342-1346. *Feinmann, C. (1993). The long-term outcome of facial pain treatment: Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 37(4) May 1993, 381-387. *Feinmann, C., & Harrison, S. (1997). Liaison psychiatry and psychology in dentistry: Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 43(5) Nov 1997, 467-476. *Fenske, M. J., & Eastwood, J. D. (2003). Modulation of Focused Attention by Faces Expressing Emotion: Evidence From Flanker Tasks: Emotion Vol 3(4) Dec 2003, 327-343. *Fenske, M. J., Raymond, J. E., Kessler, K., Westoby, N., & Tipper, S. P. (2005). Attentional Inhibition Has Social-Emotional Consequences for Unfamiliar Faces: Psychological Science Vol 16(10) Oct 2005, 753-758. *Field, T. M., Cohen, D., Garcia, R., & Greenberg, R. (1984). Mother-stranger face discrimination by the newborn: Infant Behavior & Development Vol 7(1) Jan-Mar 1984, 19-25. *Fink, B., & Penton-Voak, I. (2002). Evolutionary psychology of facial attractiveness: Current Directions in Psychological Science Vol 11(5) Oct 2002, 154-158. *Fiorentini, A., Maffei, L., & Sandini, G. (1983). The role of high spatial frequencies in face perception: Perception Vol 12(2) 1983, 195-201. *Fishbain, D. A., Trescott, J., Cutler, B., Abdel-Moty, E., & et al. (1993). Do some chronic pain patients with atypical facial pain overvalue and obsess about their pain? : Psychosomatics: Journal of Consultation Liaison Psychiatry Vol 34(4) Jul-Aug 1993, 355-359. *Fisk, S. B. (1982). Body image in facially deformed children ages four to seven: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Fleishman, J. J., & et al. (1976). Judged attractiveness in recognition memory of women's faces: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 43(3, Pt 1) Dec 1976, 709-710. *Flin, R. H. (1980). Age effects in children's memory for unfamiliar faces: Developmental Psychology Vol 16(4) Jul 1980, 373-374. *Fogel, T. G., & Harris, L. J. (2001). Do unilateral right and left face contractions induce positive and negative emotions? A further test of Schiff and Lamon's (1989) hypothesis: Brain and Cognition Vol 47(3) Dec 2001, 513-524. *Forrest, D. V. (2004). Review of Love at First Sight: Why You Love Who You Love: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 161(12) Dec 2004, 2337-2338. *Frances, J. (2000). Providing effective support in school when a child has a disfigured appearance: The work of the Changing Faces School Service: Support for Learning Vol 15(4) Nov 2000, 177-182. *Frank, M. G., Ekman, P., & Friesen, W. V. (1997). Behavioral markers and recognizability of the smile of enjoyment. New York, NY: Oxford University Press. *Fraser, I. H., Craig, G. L., & Parker, D. M. (1990). Reaction time measures of feature saliency in schematic faces: Perception Vol 19(5) 1990, 661-673. *Freeman, M., & Jaoude, P. A. (2007). Justifying surgery's last taboo: The ethics of face transplants: Journal of Medical Ethics Vol 33(2) Feb 2007, 76-81. *Freire, A. (2003). Facets of faces: Configural and featural information processing and children's susceptibility to paraphernalia effects. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Fridlund, A. J., Fowler, S. C., & Pritchard, D. A. (1980). Striate muscle tensional patterning in frontalis EMG biofeedback: Psychophysiology Vol 17(1) Jan 1980, 47-55. *Fridlund, A. J., & Russell, J. A. (2006). The Functions of Facial Expressions: What's in a Face? Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, Inc. *Frieze, I. H., Olson, J. E., & Russell, J. (1991). Attractiveness and income for men and women in management: Journal of Applied Social Psychology Vol 21(13) Jul 1991, 1039-1057. *Frost, P. (1994). Preference for darker faces in photographs at different phases of the menstrual cycle: Preliminary assessment of evidence for a hormonal relationship: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 79(1, Pt 2), Spec Issue Aug 1994, 507-514. *Frowd, C. D., Carson, D., Ness, H., McQuiston-Surrett, D., Richardson, J., Baldwin, H., et al. (2005). Contemporary composite techniques: The impact of a forensically-relevant target delay: Legal and Criminological Psychology Vol 10(1) Feb 2005, 63-81. *Fukutake, T., Hattori, T., Chikama, M., Kojima, S., & et al. (1992). Facial pain due to brainstem encephalitis: MRI confirmation of the lesion: European Neurology Vol 32(2) Mar-Apr 1992, 118-120. *Furness, P., Garrud, P., Faulder, A., & Swift, J. (2006). Coming to Terms: A Grounded Theory of Adaptation to Facial Surgery in Adulthood: Journal of Health Psychology Vol 11(3) May 2006, 453-466. *Furness, P. J. (2003). Facing the future: The Psychologist Vol 16(10) Oct 2003, 538-540. *Furnham, A., Lavanchy, M., & McClelland, A. (2006). "Waist to hip ratio and facial attractiveness: A pilot study": Erratum: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 40(1) Jan 2006, No Pagination Specified. *Furnham, A., Lavancy, M., & McClelland, A. (2001). Waist to hip ratio and facial attractiveness: A pilot study: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 30(3) Feb 2001, 491-502. *Furnham, A., Mistry, D., & McClelland, A. (2004). The influence of age of the face and the waist to hip ratio on judgements of female attractiveness and traits: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 36(5) Mar 2004, 1171-1185. *Gallegos, X., Medina, R., Espinoza, E., & Bustamante, A. (1992). Electromyographic feedback in the treatment of bilateral facial paralysis: A case study: Journal of Behavioral Medicine Vol 15(5) Oct 1992, 533-539. *Ganel, T., & Goshen-Gottstein, Y. (2002). Perceptual integrality of sex and identity of faces: Further evidence for the single-route hypothesis: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Human Perception and Performance Vol 28(4) Aug 2002, 854-867. *Gaul, C., Kriwalsky, M. S., Maurer, P., Schubert, J., Amaya, B., & Kornhuber, M. (2006). Eagle's syndrome: A rare cause of facial pain and difficulties in swallowing: Nervenarzt Vol 77(4) Apr 2006, 478-480. *Gault, S., Vialleton, C., Godey, B., Millet, B., & Eudier, F. (2006). Suicide attempts by firearms with face wounds: Clinical and psychopathological study: Annales Medico-Psychologiques Vol 164(4) Jun 2006, 304-312. *Gauthier, I., Tarr, M. J., Moylan, J., Anderson, A. W., Skudlarski, P., & Gore, J. C. (2000). Does visual subordinate-level categorisation engage the functionally defined fusiform face area? : Cognitive Neuropsychology Vol 17(1-3) Feb-May 2000, 143-163. *Geiselman, R. E., Haight, N. A., & Kimata, L. G. (1984). Context effects on the perceived physical attractiveness of faces: Journal of Experimental Social Psychology Vol 20(5) Sep 1984, 409-424. *George, N. (2000). Faces, faces everywhere: Trends in Cognitive Sciences Vol 4(2) Feb 2000, 41. *Gerrard, J. M. (1991). The teasing syndrome in facially deformed children: Australian and New Zealand Journal of Family Therapy Vol 12(3) Sep 1991, 147-154. *Ghazanfar, A. A., Maier, J. X., Hoffman, K. L., & Logothetis, N. K. (2005). Multisensory Integration of Dynamic Faces and Voices in Rhesus Monkey Auditory Cortex: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 25(20) May 2005, 5004-5012. *Glautier, S., O'Brien, J., & Dixon, J. (2001). Facial electromyographic (EMG) responses to emotionally significant visual images: Differences between light and heavy drinkers: Drug and Alcohol Dependence Vol 64(3) Nov 2001, 337-345. *Godoy, J. F., & Carrobles, J. A. (1986). Biofeedback and facial paralysis: An experimental elaboration of a rehabilitation program: Clinical Biofeedback & Health: An International Journal Vol 9(2) Fal-Win 1986, 124-138. *Goeke, J. (2003). Parents Speak Out: Facial Plastic Surgery for Children with Down Syndrome: Education and Training in Developmental Disabilities Vol 38(3) Sep 2003, 323-333. *Goeke, J., Kassow, D., May, D., & Kundert, D. (2003). Parental opinions about facial plastic surgery for individuals with Down Syndrome: Mental Retardation Vol 41(1) Feb 2003, 29-34. *Goffaux, V., Hault, B., Michel, C., Vuong, Q. C., & Rossion, B. (2005). The respective role of low and high spatial frequencies in supporting configural and featural processing of faces: Perception Vol 34(1) 2005, 77-86. *Goffaux, V., Jemel, B., Jacques, C., Rossion, B., & Schyns, P. G. (2003). ERP evidence for task modulations on face perceptual processing at different spatial scales: Cognitive Science: A Multidisciplinary Journal Vol 27(2) Mar-Apr 2003, 313-325. *Goldblatt, D., & Williams, D. (1986). "I an snilingp": Mobius' syndrome inside and out: Journal of Child Neurology Vol 1(1) Jan 1986, 71-78. *Gordon, A., & Hitchcock, E. R. (1983). Illness behaviour and personality in intractable facial pain syndromes: Pain Vol 17(3) Nov 1983, 267-276. *Gosselin, P., Kirouac, G., & Chartrand, J. (2005). Portraying Emotions with the Face: The Anatomy of Caricatures and Deceptive Expressions. Hauppauge, NY: Nova Science Publishers. *Goulet, J.-P. (2001). The path to diagnosis. Carol Stream, IL: Quintessence Publishing Co. *Gramling, S. E., Grayson, R. L., Sullivan, T. N., & Schwartz, S. (1997). Schedule-induced masseter EMG in facial pain subjects vs. no-pain controls: Physiology & Behavior Vol 61(2) Feb 1997, 301-309. *Grammer, K., Fink, B., Juette, A., Ronzal, G., & Thornhill, R. (2002). Female faces and bodies: N-dimensional feature space and attractiveness. Westport, CT: Ablex Publishing. *Green, B. G. (1985). Heat pain thresholds in the oral-facial region: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 38(2) Aug 1985, 110-114. *Greene, C. S. (2001). Science transfer in orofacial pain. Carol Stream, IL: Quintessence Publishing Co. *Grelotti, D. J., Gauthier, I., & Schultz, R. T. (2002). Social interest and the development of cortical face specialization: What autism teaches us about face processing: Developmental Psychobiology Vol 40(3) Apr 2002, 213-225. *Griffin, A. M., & Langlois, J. H. (2006). Stereotype directionality and attractiveness stereotyping: Is beauty good or is ugly bad? : Social Cognition Vol 24(2) Apr 2006, 187-206. *Gschwend, J. (1978). The dissociated laughing and weeping in apopletic insult: Fortschritte der Neurologie, Psychiatrie und ihrer Grenzgebiete Vol 46(1) Jan 1978, 29-32. *Gunturkun, O. (1991). The Venus of Milo and the dawn of facial asymmetry research: Brain and Cognition Vol 16(2) Jul 1991, 147-150. *Haaf, R. A. (1974). Complexity and facial resemblance as determinants of response to facelike stimuli by 5- and 10-week-old infants: Journal of Experimental Child Psychology Vol 18(3) Dec 1974, 480-487. *Haaf, R. A. (1977). Visual response to complex facelike patterns by 15- and 20-week-old infants: Developmental Psychology Vol 13(1) Jan 1977, 77-78. *Haaf, R. A., & Brown, C. J. (1976). Infants' response to facelike patterns: Developmental changes between 10 and 15 weeks of age: Journal of Experimental Child Psychology Vol 22(1) Aug 1976, 155-160. *Haag, G. (2003). The theater of the hands: Revista de Psicanalise da SPPA Vol 10(1) Apr 2003, 9-29. *Hagelberg, N., Forssell, H., Aalto, S., Rinne, J. O., Scheinin, H., Taiminen, T., et al. (2003). Altered dopamine D2 receptor binding in atypical facial pain: Pain Vol 106(1-2) Nov 2003, 43-48. *Hainline, L. (1978). Developmental changes in visual scanning of face and nonface patterns by infants: Journal of Experimental Child Psychology Vol 25(1) Feb 1978, 90-115. *Haith, M. M., Bergman, T., & Moore, M. J. (1977). Eye contact and face scanning in early infancy: Science Vol 198(4319) Nov 1977, 853-855. *Halberstadt, J. (2006). The Generality and Ultimate Origins of the Attractiveness of Prototypes: Personality and Social Psychology Review Vol 10(2) 2006, 166-183. *Halberstadt, J., Goldstone, R. L., & Levine, G. M. (2003). Featural processing in face preferences: Journal of Experimental Social Psychology Vol 39(3) May 2003, 270-278. *Halit, H., Csibra, G., Volein, A., & Johnson, M. H. (2004). Face-sensitive cortical processing in early infancy: Journal of Child Psychology and Psychiatry Vol 45(7) Oct 2004, 1128-1234. *Hamill, R. C. (1981). Self-schemas and face recognition: Effects of cognitive structures on social perception and memory: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hampf, G., Ekholm, A., & Salo, T. (1989). Sensibility threshold, mental health, and endocrine markers in patients with chronic orofacial pain: International Journal of Psychosomatics Vol 36(1-4) 1989, 37-40. *Hancock, P. J. B. (2000). Evolving faces from principal components: Behavior Research Methods, Instruments & Computers Vol 32(2) May 2000, 327-333. *Hanley, J. R., & Turner, J. M. (2000). Why are familiar-only experiences more frequent for voices than for faces? : The Quarterly Journal of Experimental Psychology A: Human Experimental Psychology Vol 53A(4) Nov 2000, 1105-1116. *Happe, F. (2004). Introduction to special section on face processing: Journal of Child Psychology and Psychiatry Vol 45(7) Oct 2004, 1183-1184. *Harkins, S. W., Price, D. D., & Braith, J. A. (1989). Effects of extraversion and neuroticism on experimental pain, clinical pain, and illness behavior: Pain Vol 36(2) Feb 1989, 209-218. *Harper, D. C., & Peterson, D. B. (2001). Children in the Philippines: Attitudes toward visible physical impairment: Cleft Palate-Craniofacial Journal Vol 38(6) Nov 2001, 566-576. *Harrison, R. P. (1976). The face in face-to-face interaction. Oxford, England: Sage. *Harrison, S., Watson, M., & Feinmann, C. (1997). Does short-term group therapy affect unexplained medical symptoms? : Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 43(4) Oct 1997, 399-404. *Harrison, S. D., Balawi, S. A., Feinmann, C., & Harris, M. (1997). Atypical facial pain: A double-blind placebo-controlled crossover pilot study of subcutaneous sumatriptan: European Neuropsychopharmacology Vol 7(2) May 1997, 83-88. *Hatta, T., & Dimond, S. J. (1984). Differences in face touching by Japanese and British people: Neuropsychologia Vol 22(4) 1984, 531-534. *Haugh, M. (2007). Emic conceptualisations of (im)politeness and face in Japanese: Implications for the discursive negotiation of second language learner identities: Journal of Pragmatics Vol 39(4) Apr 2007, 657-680. *Haxby, J. V., Hoffman, E. A., & Gobbini, M. I. (2002). Human neural systems for face recognition and social communication: Biological Psychiatry Vol 51(1) Jan 2002, 59-67. *Hay, D. C., Young, A. W., & Ellis, A. W. (1991). Routes through the face recognition system: The Quarterly Journal of Experimental Psychology A: Human Experimental Psychology Vol 43A(4) Nov 1991, 761-791. *Hayashi, H. (1982). Differential terminal distribution of single large cutaneous afferent fibers in the spinal trigeminal nucleus and in the cervical spinal dorsal horn: Brain Research Vol 244(1) Jul 1982, 173-177. *Hayne, H. (2002). Thoughts from the crib: Meltzoff and Moore (1994) alter our views of mental representation during infancy: Infant Behavior & Development Vol 25(1) 2002, 62-64. *Heisz, J. J., Watter, S., & Shedden, J. M. (2006). Progressive N170 habituation to unattended repeated faces: Vision Research Vol 46(1-2) Jan 2006, 47-56. *Hendler, N., Fink, H., & Long, D. M. (1983). Myofascial syndrome: Response to trigger-point injections: Psychosomatics: Journal of Consultation Liaison Psychiatry Vol 24(11) Nov 1983, 990-999. *Hennessy, R. J., Lane, A., Kinsella, A., Larkin, C., O'Callaghan, E., & Waddington, J. L. (2004). 3D morphometrics of craniofacial dysmorphology reveals sex-specific asymmetries in schizophrenia: Schizophrenia Research Vol 67(2-3) Apr 2004, 261-268. *Hennessy, R. J., McLearie, S., Kinsella, A., & Waddington, J. L. (2006). Facial shape and asymmetry by three-dimensional laser surface scanning covary with cognition in a sexually dimorphic manner: Journal of Neuropsychiatry & Clinical Neurosciences Vol 18(1) Win 2006, 73-80. *Hens, S. M. (2002). A Geometric Approach to Cranial Sexual Dimorphism in the Orang-Utan: Folia Primatologica Vol 73(4) Dec 2002, 165-174. *Herrmann, M. J., Ehlis, A.-C., Muehlberger, A., & Fallgatter, A. J. (2005). Source Localization of Early Stages of Face Processing: Brain Topography Vol 18(2) Win 2005, 77-85. *Herzmann, G., Schweinberger, S. R., Sommer, W., & Jentzsch, I. (2004). What's special about personally familiar faces? A multimodal approach: Psychophysiology Vol 41(5) Sep 2004, 688-701. *Hill, H. (2006). Review of Handbook of face recognition: Perception Vol 35(8) 2006, 1151-1152. *Hill, H., Jinno, Y., & Johnston, A. (2003). Comparing solid-body with point-light animations: Perception Vol 32(5) 2003, 561-566. *Hill, H. C. H., Troje, N. F., & Johnston, A. (2005). Range- and domain-specific exaggeration of facial speech: Journal of Vision Vol 5(10) 2005, 793-807. *Hill, S. D., & Tomlin, C. (1981). Self-recognition in retarded children: Child Development Vol 52(1) Mar 1981, 145-150. *Himer, W., Schneider, F., Kost, G., & Heimann, H. (1991). Computer-based analysis of facial action: A new approach: Journal of Psychophysiology Vol 5(2) 1991, 189-195. *Hines, D. (1978). Visual information processing in the left and right hemispheres: Neuropsychologia Vol 16(5) 1978, 593-600. *Hirokane, T., & Yoshida, T. (1984). The study of cue dominance in impression formation: Japanese Journal of Experimental Social Psychology Vol 23(2) Feb 1984, 117-124. *Hollins, M., Delemos, K. A., & Goble, A. K. (1991). Vibrotactile adaptation on the face: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 49(1) Jan 1991, 21-30. *Holmes, A., Richards, A., & Green, S. (2006). Anxiety and sensitivity to eye gaze in emotional faces: Brain and Cognition Vol 60(3) Apr 2006, 282-294. *Homa, D., Haver, B., & Schwartz, T. (1976). Perceptibility of schematic face stimuli: Evidence for a perceptual Gestalt: Memory & Cognition Vol 4(2) Mar 1976, 176-185. *Horton, P. C. (1993). Review of Vision and separation: Between mother and baby: Psychoanalytic Psychology Vol 10(4) Fal 1993, 611-619. *Hoshiyama, M., Kakigi, R., Watanabe, S., Miki, K., & Takeshima, Y. (2003). Brain responses for the subconscious recognition of faces: Neuroscience Research Vol 46(4) Aug 2003, 435-442. *Hoss, R. A., Ramsey, J. L., Griffin, A. M., & Langlois, J. H. (2005). The role of facial attractiveness and facial masculinity/femininity in sex classification of faces: Perception Vol 34(12) 2005, 1459-1474. *Hu, S., Luo, Y.-J., & Hui, L. (2000). Preliminary study of associations between objective parameters of facial electromyography and subjective estimates of taste palatability: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 91(3, Pt 1) Dec 2000, 741-747. *Hu, S., Player, K. A., McChesney, K. A., Dalistan, M. D., Tyner, C. A., & Scozzafava, J. E. (1999). Facial EMG as an indicator of palatability in humans: Physiology & Behavior Vol 68(1-2) Dec 1999, 31-35. *Hu, S., & Wan, H. (2003). Imagined Events With Specific Emotional Valence Produce Specific Patterns of Facial EMG Activity: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 97(3,Pt2) Dec 2003, 1091-1099. *Huang, L.-L., Shimizu, A., Hagihara, Y., & Kobatake, H. (2003). Face detection from cluttered images using a polynomial neural network: Neurocomputing: An International Journal Vol 51 Apr 2003, 197-211. *Hubl, D., Bolte, S., Feineis-Matthews, S., Lanfermann, H., Federspiel, A., Strik, W., et al. (2003). Functional imbalance of visual pathways indicates alternative face processing strategies in autism: Neurology Vol 61(9) Nov 2003, 1232-1237. *Huston, J. P., Steiner, H., Weiler, H. T., Morgan, S., & et al. (1990). The basal ganglia-orofacial system: Studies on neurobehavioral plasticity and sensory-motor tuning: Neuroscience & Biobehavioral Reviews Vol 14(4) Win 1990, 433-446. *Huxtable, R., & Woodley, J. (2005). Gaining face or losing face? Framing the debate on face transplants: Bioethics Vol 19(5-6) Oct 2005, 505-522. *Ichikawa, H., & Makino, J. (2004). Concordance of facial reactions to facial expressions: Japanese Journal of Psychology Vol 75(2) Jun 2004, 142-147. *Idupuganti, S., & Mujica, R. (1988). Hemifacial flushing during unilateral ECT: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 145(8) Aug 1988, 1037-1038. *Ikezuki, M., & Harano, K. (1991). A study on the application of reciprocal inhibition to relieve fear of blushing: Japanese Journal of Behavior Therapy Vol 17(1) 1991, 26-32. *Itier, R. J., & Taylor, M. J. (2004). Effects of repetition and configural changes on the development of face recognition processes: Developmental Science Vol 7(4) Sep 2004, 469-487. *Itoh, K., Takada, M., Yasui, Y., & Mizuno, N. (1983). A pretectofacial projection in the cat: A possible link in the visually-triggered blink reflex pathways: Brain Research Vol 274(2) Sep 1983, 332-335. *Izmailov, C. A., Korshunova, S. G., & Sokolov, E. N. (2001). Relationship between visual evoked potentials and subjective differences between emotional expressions in "face diagrams." Neuroscience and Behavioral Physiology Vol 31(5) Sep 2001, 529-538. *Jaeger, M., Hertrich, I., Stattrop, U., Schonle, P.-W., & Ackermann, H. (2000). Speech disorders following severe traumatic brain injury: Kinematic analysis of syllable repetitions using electromagnetic articulography: Folia Phoniatrica et Logopaedica Vol 52(4) Jul-Aug 2000, 187-196. *Jankowska, A., & Pawlowska-Fusiara, M. (2001). The influence of explicit and implicit affective signals on the decision process: Studia Psychologiczne Vol 39(2) 2001, 117-132. *Janssen, P., & Kraaimaat, F. (1986). Onset and termination of accessory facial movements during stuttering: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 63(1) Aug 1986, 11-17. *Jing, X., & Zhang, D. (2003). Face recognition based on linear classifiers combination: Neurocomputing: An International Journal Vol 50 Jan 2003, 485-488. *Jodo, E., Yamada, Y., Hatayama, T., Abe, T., & et al. (1988). Effects of facial massage on the spontaneous EEG: Tohoku Psychologica Folia Vol 47(1-4) 1988, 8-15. *Johnson, J. P. (1984). Acquired craniofacial features associated with chronic phenytoin therapy: Clinical Pediatrics Vol 23(12) Dec 1984, 671-674. *Johnston, V. S. (2000). Female facial beauty: The fertility hypothesis: Pragmatics & Cognition Vol 8(1) 2000, 107-122. *Johnston, V. S., & Franklin, M. (1993). Is beauty in the eye of the beholder? : Ethology & Sociobiology Vol 14(3) May 1993, 183-199. *Jones, B. C., Little, A. C., & Perrett, D. I. (2003). Why are symmetrical faces attractive? Hauppauge, NY: Nova Science Publishers. *Jones-Molfese, V. (1975). Preferences of infants for regular and distorted facial stimuli: Child Development Vol 46(4) Dec 1975, 1005-1009. *Jones-Molfese, V. (1976). Preferences of infants for regular and distorted facial stimuli: Child Development Vol 46(4) Dec 1976, 1005-1009. *Jordan, T. R., McCotter, M. V., & Thomas, S. M. (2000). Visual and audiovisual speech perception with color and gray-scale facial images: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 62(7) Oct 2000, 1395-1404. *Joseph, R. M., & Tanaka, J. (2003). Holistic and part-based face recognition in children with autism: Journal of Child Psychology and Psychiatry Vol 44(4) May 2003, 529-542. *Julius Harris, L., & Almerigi, J. B. (2000). "Finding the Mind's Construction in the Face": PsycCRITIQUES Vol 45 (2), Apr, 2000. *Kaitz, M. (1992). Recognition of familiar individuals by touch: Physiology & Behavior Vol 52(3) Sep 1992, 565-567. *Kalocsai, P. (1999). Face recognition with gabor-filter representation. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Kaminer, Y., & Shahar, A. (1987). The stress inoculation training management of self-mutilating behavior: A case study: Journal of Behavior Therapy and Experimental Psychiatry Vol 18(3) Sep 1987, 289-292. *Kanwisher, N., Stanley, D., & Harris, A. (1999). The fusiform face area is selective for faces not animals: Neuroreport: For Rapid Communication of Neuroscience Research Vol 10(1) Jan 1999, 183-187. *Kaplan, G. M. (1991). The use of biofeedback in the treatment of chronic facial tics: A case study: Medical Psychotherapy: An International Journal Vol 4 1991, 71-76. *Kaplan, M. A. (1978). Approach to developing communication systems in graphic and plastic media using the tactile and visual senses in small group settings with adolescents in a treatment facility for drug abusers: Confinia Psychiatrica Vol 21(1-3) 1978, 92-98. *Kargopoulos, P., Bablekou, Z., Gonida, E., & Kiosseoglou, G. (2003). Effects of face and name presentation on memory for associated verbal descriptors: American Journal of Psychology Vol 116(3) Fal 2003, 415-430. *Karmiloff-Smith, A., Thomas, M., Annaz, D., Humphreys, K., Ewing, S., Brace, N., et al. (2004). Exploring the Williams syndrome face-processing debate: The importance of building developmental trajectories: Journal of Child Psychology and Psychiatry Vol 45(7) Oct 2004, 1258-1274. *Katagiri, H., Horiguchi, J., Yamawaki, S., Nishikawa, T., & Tanaka, S. (1998). Successful treatment with neuroleptics in a patient suffering from panic disorder with psychogenic overlay: Seishin Igaku (Clinical Psychiatry) Vol 40(12) Dec 1998, 1312-1313. *Katsikitis, M. (2003). FACEM: The Facial Expression Measurement System. Dordrecht, Netherlands: Kluwer Academic Publishers. *Katsikitis, M. (2003). The human face: Measurement and meaning. Dordrecht, Netherlands: Kluwer Academic Publishers. *Katz, S., & Kravetz, S. (1989). Facial plastic surgery for persons with Down syndrome: Research findings and their professional and social implications: American Journal on Mental Retardation Vol 94(2) Sep 1989, 101-110. *Katz, S., & Kravetz, S. (1989). Plastic surgery for persons with Down syndrome: From evaluations to recommendations: American Journal on Mental Retardation Vol 94(2) Sep 1989, 119-120. *Kaufman, D. M. (1989). Facial dyskinesias: Psychosomatics: Journal of Consultation Liaison Psychiatry Vol 30(3) Sum 1989, 263-269. *Keating, C. F. (2002). Charismatic faces: Social status cues put face appeal in context. Westport, CT: Ablex Publishing. *Keating, C. F., Randall, D. W., Kendrick, T., & Gutshall, K. A. (2003). Do Babyfaced Adults Receive More Help? The (Cross-Cultural) Case of the Lost Resume: Journal of Nonverbal Behavior Vol 27(2) Sum 2003, 89-109. *Keefe, F. J., & Dolan, E. (1986). Pain behavior and pain coping strategies in low back pain and myofascial pain dysfunction syndrome patients: Pain Vol 24(1) Jan 1986, 49-56. *Kelly, B. D., Lane, A., Agartz, I., Henriksson, K. M., & McNeil, T. F. (2005). Craniofacial dysmorphology in Swedish schizophrenia patients: Acta Psychiatrica Scandinavica Vol 111(3) Mar 2005, 202-207. *Kenny, C. T., & Fletcher, D. (1973). Effects of beardedness on person perception: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 37(2) Oct 1973, 413-414. *Kerr, N. L., Bull, R. H., MacCoun, R. J., & Rathborn, H. (1985). Effects of victim attractiveness, care and disfigurement on the judgements of American and British mock jurors: British Journal of Social Psychology Vol 24(1) Feb 1985, 47-58. *Khader, P., Heil, M., & Rosier, F. (2005). Material-specific long-term memory representations of faces and spatial positions: Evidence from slow event-related brain potentials: Neuropsychologia Vol 43(14) 2005, 2109-2124. *Kihara, K. (2003). An encoding strategy for facilitating face representation: Japanese Journal of Psychonomic Science Vol 21(2) Mar 2003, 89-95. *Kilgour, A. R., de Gelder, B., & Lederman, S. J. (2004). Haptic face recognition and prosopagnosia: Neuropsychologia Vol 42(6) 2004, 707-712. *Kilgour, A. R., & Lederman, S. J. (2002). Face recognition by hand: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 64(3) Apr 2002, 339-352. *Kim, H. E., & Tokura, H. (1994). Effects of time of day on dressing behavior under the influence of ambient temperature fall from 30C to 15C: Physiology & Behavior Vol 55(4) Apr 1994, 645-650. *Kish, V., & Lansdown, R. (2000). Meeting the psychosocial impact of facial disfigurement: Developing a clinical service for children and families: Clinical Child Psychology and Psychiatry Vol 5(4) Oct 2000, 497-512. *Kitano, Y., Siegenthaler, B. M., & Stoker, R. G. (1985). Facial hair as a factor in speechreading performance: Journal of Communication Disorders Vol 18(5) Oct 1985, 373-381. *Klee, M., Leseaux, M., Malai, C., & Tiberghien, G. (1982). New context effects in the recognition of unfamiliar faces: Revue de Psychologie Appliquee Vol 32(2) 1982, 109-119. *Klein, B. G., Misra, B. R., & White, C. F. (1991). Orofacial pain sensitivity in adult rats following neonatal infraorbital nerve transection: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 46(2) Dec 1991, 197-201. *Klein, D., Moscovitch, M., & Vigna, C. (1976). Attentional mechanisms and perceptual asymmetries in tachistoscopic recognition of words and faces: Neuropsychologia Vol 14(1) 1976, 55-66. *Knappmeyer, B., Thornton, I. M., & Bulthoff, H. H. (2003). The use of facial motion and facial form during the processing of identity: Vision Research Vol 43(18) Aug 2003, 1921-1936. *Koff, E., Borod, J. C., & White, B. (1981). Asymmetries for hemiface and size and mobility: Neuropsychologia Vol 19(6) 1981, 825-830. *Koster, M. E., & Bergsma, J. (1990). Problems and coping behaviour of facial cancer patients: Social Science & Medicine Vol 30(5) 1990, 569-578. *Kovacikova, M., & Mentelova, J. (1987). Share of psychogenic agents in the etiology of myofacial pain dysfunction syndrome of the temporomandibular joint: Studia Psychologica Vol 29(1) 1987, 67-75. *Kovacs, G., Zimmer, M., Banko, E., Harza, I., Antal, A., & Vidnyanszky, Z. (2006). Electrophysiological Correlates of Visual Adaptation to Faces and Body Parts in Humans: Cerebral Cortex Vol 16(5) May 2006, 742-753. *Kriska, S. D. (1976). Representing multivariate data points as schematic faces: Dimensional tests: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Krouse, F. L. (1981). Effects of pose, pose change, and delay on face recognition performance: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 66(5) Oct 1981, 651-654. *Krueckeberg, S. M. (1993). The impact of child and parent factors on the social skills of preschool children with craniofacial anomalies: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kudrow, L. (1985). A distinctive facial thermographic pattern in cluster headache--the "chai" sign: Headache: The Journal of Head and Face Pain Vol 25(1) Jan 1985, 33-36. *Kupers, R. (2001). Facial pain: From animal models to functional neuroimaging studies: Acta Neurologica Belgica Vol 101(1) Mar 2001, 32-38. *Kupers, R. C., Chen, C.-C., & Bushnell, M. C. (1997). A model of transient hyperalgesia in the behaving monkey induced by topical application of capsaicin: Pain Vol 72(1-2) Aug 1997, 269-275. *Kupers, R. C., Gybels, J. M., & Gjedde, A. (2000). Positron emission tomography study of a chronic pain patient successfully treated with somatosensory thalamic stimulation: Pain Vol 87(3) Sep 2000, 295-302. *Kuppers, E. (1975). Three basic kinds of behavior, a scheme of their neurobiological correlates: Archiv fur Psychiatrie und Nervenkrankheiten Vol 220(2) 1975, 117-129. *Kurita, T., & Takahashi, T. (2003). Viewpoint independent face recognition by competition of the viewpoint dependent classifiers: Neurocomputing: An International Journal Vol 51 Apr 2003, 181-195. *Ladavas, E., Zeloni, G., & Farne, A. (1998). Visual peripersonal space centred on the face in humans: Brain: A Journal of Neurology Vol 121(12) Dec 1998, 2317-2326. *Laidre, M. E., & Yorzinski, J. L. (2005). The Silent Eared-Teeth Face and the Crest-Raise of the Mandrill (Mandrillus sphinx): A Contextual Analysis of Signal Function: Ethology Vol 111(2) Feb 2005, 143-157. *Langlois, J. H., Roggman, L. A., Casey, R. J., Ritter, J. M., Rieser-Danner, L. A., & Jenkins, V. Y. (1987). Infant preferences for attractive faces: Rudiments of a stereotype? : Developmental Psychology Vol 23(3) May 1987, 363-369. *Lansdown, R., Lloyd, J., & Hunter, J. (1991). Facial deformity in childhood: Severity and psychological adjustment: Child: Care, Health and Development Vol 17(3) May-Jun 1991, 165-171. *Lansing, C. R., & McConkie, G. W. (2003). Word identification and eye fixation locations in visual and visual-plus-auditory presentations of spoken sentences: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 65(4) May 2003, 536-552. *Latinus, M., & Taylor, M. J. (2005). Holistic Processing of Faces: Learning Effects with Mooney Faces: Journal of Cognitive Neuroscience Vol 17(8) Aug 2005, 1316-1327. *Lavie, N., Ro, T., & Russell, C. (2003). The role of perceptual load in processing distractor faces: Psychological Science Vol 14(5) Sep 2003, 510-515. *Lea, M. A. (2005). Evidence for a face-name relationship. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Leder, H., Candrian, G., Huber, O., & Bruce, V. (2001). Configural features in the context of upright and inverted faces: Perception Vol 30(1) 2001, 73-83. *Lee, K., Byatt, G., & Rhodes, G. (2000). Caricature effects, distinctiveness, and identification: Testing the face-space framework: Psychological Science Vol 11(5) Sep 2000, 379-385. *Leehey, S. C., & Cahn, A. (1979). Lateral asymmetries in the recognition of words, familiar faces and unfamiliar faces: Neuropsychologia Vol 17(6) 1979, 619-628. *Lennon, M. C., Dohrenwend, B. P., Zautra, A. J., & Marbach, J. J. (1990). Coping and adaptation to facial pain in contrast to other stressful life events: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 59(5) Nov 1990, 1040-1050. *Leong, P. L., & Zatzick, D. F. (2007). Quality mental health care in medical settings: Barriers and progress in maxillofacial surgery: General Hospital Psychiatry Vol 29(2) Mar-Apr 2007, 89-90. *LeResche, L. (2001). Epidemiology of orofacial pain. Carol Stream, IL: Quintessence Publishing Co. *Levin, D. T. (1996). Classifying faces by race: The structure of face categories: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Learning, Memory, and Cognition Vol 22(6) Nov 1996, 1364-1382. *Levine, S. C., & Koch-Weser, M. P. (1982). Right hemisphere superiority in the recognition of famous faces: Brain and Cognition Vol 1(1) Jan 1982, 10-22. *Levy, G. D. (2003). Perception of correlated attributes involving African-American and white females' faces by 10-month old infants: Infant and Child Development Vol 12(2) Jun 2003, 197-203. *Lewis, M. B. (2004). Face-space-R: Towards a unified account of face recognition: Visual Cognition Vol 11(1) Jan 2004, 29-69. *Lewis, M. B., & Edmonds, A. J. (2003). Face detection: Mapping human performance: Perception Vol 32(8) 2003, 903-920. *Limbrock, J., & Wirth, C. (1986). Orofacial therapy for handicapped children: Presentation of the concepts of Bobath and Castillo-Morales: Fruhforderung interdisziplinar Vol 5(4) 1986, 168-182. *Lin, L. D., Murray, G. M., & Sessle, B. J. (1994). Functional properties of single neurons in the primate face primary somatosensory cortex: II. Relations with different directions of trained tongue protrusion: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 71(6) Jun 1994, 2391-2400. *Lipsitt, D. R. (1987). Pain in the neck, face, and head: Role of the consultation/liaison psychiatrist: Psychiatric Clinics of North America Vol 10(1) Mar 1987, 69-85. *Little, A. C., Burt, D. M., & Perrett, D. I. (2006). Assortative mating for perceived facial personality traits: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 40(5) Apr 2006, 973-984. *Little, A. C., Penton-Voak, I. S., Burt, D. M., & Perrett, D. I. (2002). Evolution and individual differences in the perception of attractiveness: How cyclic hormonal changes and self-perceived attractiveness influence female preferences for male faces. Westport, CT: Ablex Publishing. *Liu, C. H., & Chaudhuri, A. (2003). What determines whether faces are special? : Visual Cognition Vol 10(4) May 2003, 385-408. *Liu, J. (2003). From representation to recognition: Meg studies of face perception. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Loffler, G., Gordon, G. E., Wilkinson, F., Goren, D., & Wilson, H. R. (2005). Configural masking of faces: Evidence for high-level interactions in face perception: Vision Research Vol 45(17) Aug 2005, 2287-2297. *Loftus, E. F., & Greene, E. (1980). Warning: Even memory for faces may be contagious: Law and Human Behavior Vol 4(4) 1980, 323-334. *Loftus, G. R., Oberg, M. A., & Dillon, A. M. (2004). Linear Theory, Dimensional Theory, and the Face-Inversion Effect: Psychological Review Vol 111(4) Oct 2004, 835-865. *Loutfy, M. R., Raboud, J. M., Antoniou, T., Kovacs, C., Shen, S., Halpenny, R., et al. (2007). Immediate versus delayed polyalkylimide gel injections to correct facial lipoatrophy in HIV-positive patients: AIDS Vol 21(9) May 2007, 1147-1155. *Luce, T. S. (1974). Blacks, whites and yellows: They all look alike to me: Psychology Today Vol 8(6) Nov 1974, 105-108. *Lucero, J. C., & Munhall, K. G. (1999). A model of facial biomechanics for speech production: Journal of the Acoustical Society of America Vol 106(5) Nov 1999, 2834-2842. *Lund, J. P. (2001). Pain and movement. Carol Stream, IL: Quintessence Publishing Co. *Lund, J. P., Lavigne, G. J., Dubner, R., & Sessle, B. J. (2001). Orofacial pain: From basic science to clinical management. Carol Stream, IL: Quintessence Publishing Co. *Lundqvist, D., Esteves, F., & Ohman, A. (2004). The face of wrath: The role of features and configurations in conveying social threat: Cognition & Emotion Vol 18(2) Mar 2004, 161-182. *Lynch, D. S. (1993). Face value: The economy of character and the institution of the novel, 1750-1820: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Macfarlane, T. V., Blinkhorn, A. S., Davies, R. M., Ryan, P., Worthington, H. V., & Macfarlane, G. J. (2002). Orofacial pain: Just another chronic pain? Results from a population-based survey: Pain Vol 99(3) Oct 2002, 453-458. *Macfarlane, T. V., Kincey, J., & Worthington, H. V. (2002). The association between psychological factors and oro-facial pain: A community-based study: European Journal of Pain Vol 6(6) Dec 2002, 427-434. *Maclin, O. H. (1999). Metacognitive aspects of recognizing famous faces: The role of partial information and familiarity. (recognition). Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Madeira, M. J. (1990). The role of prototypes on fuzzy-set categorization in adults and children: PSICO Vol 20(2) Jul-Dec 1990, 45-67. *Madland, G., & Feinmann, C. (2001). Chronic facial pain: A multidisciplinary problem: Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery & Psychiatry Vol 71(6) Dec 2001, 716-719. *Mancino, P. A. (1999). The role of emotion in determining automatic processing of facial expressions. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Mantyla, T., & Holm, L. (2005). Remembering parts and wholes: Configural processing in face recollection: European Journal of Cognitive Psychology Vol 17(6) Nov 2005, 753-769. *Marik, I., Marikova, O., Kuklik, M., Zemkova, D., & Kozlowski, K. (2002). 3-M syndrome in two sisters: Journal of Paediatrics and Child Health Vol 38(4) Aug 2002, 419-422. *Marshall, M. Y. (1975). The effects of deep physical relaxation and low-frequency alpha brainwaves on alpha subjective reports: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Martin, C. R., & Newell, R. J. (2004). Factor structure of the Hospital Anxiety and Depression Scale in individuals with facial disfigurement: Psychology, Health & Medicine Vol 9(3) Aug 2004, 327-336. *Martinet, S., Budin, B., Trapet, P., & Gissselmann, A. (1989). Anxiety-depression-creativity-make-up: Esthetic phenomenon or symptom: Psychologie Medicale Vol 21(6) May 1989, 683-685. *Martins, I. P., & Ferro, J. M. (1989). Atypical facial pain, ectasia of the basilar artery, and baclofen: A case report: Headache: The Journal of Head and Face Pain Vol 29(9) Oct 1989, 581-583. *Marx, M. H., & Marx, K. (1978). Affective transfer as a function of reward and sex of subject: Bulletin of the Psychonomic Society Vol 12(2) Aug 1978, 159-161. *Mason, M. F., Cloutier, J., & Macrae, C. N. (2006). On construing others: Category and stereotype activation from facial cues: Social Cognition Vol 24(5) Oct 2006, 540-562. *Massaro, D. W., & Bosseler, A. (2006). Read my lips: The importance of the face in a computer-animated tutor for vocabulary learning by children with autism: Autism Vol 10(5) Sep 2006, 495-510. *Mathews, A., Fox, E., Yiend, J., & Calder, A. (2003). The face of fear: Effects of eye gaze and emotion on visual attention: Visual Cognition Vol 10(7) Oct 2003, 823-835. *Matsumura, M., & Woody, C. D. (1986). Long-term increases in excitability of facial motoneurons and other neurons in and near the facial nuclei after presentations of stimuli leading to acquisition of a Pavlovian conditioned facial movement: Neuroscience Research Vol 3(6) Sep 1986, 568-589. *Matsunaga, Y., Kitanishi, K., Ushijima, S., & Takao, A. (1997). A case of conotruncal anomaly face syndrome with schizophrenia: Seishin Igaku (Clinical Psychiatry) Vol 39(5) May 1997, 539-541. *Maurizi, M., Ottaviani, F., Almadori, G., Falchi, M., & et al. (1987). Auditory brainstem and middle-latency responses in Bell's palsy: Audiology Vol 26(2) Mar-Apr 1987, 111-116. *Maurri, S., & Barontini, F. (1990). Do psychopathologic aspects exist in essential blepharospasm? : Rivista di Psichiatria Vol 25(2) Apr-Jun 1990, 93-97. *Mavis, K. K. (2001). Behavioral outcome in children diagnosed with craniofacial anomalies: The role of the mother-child relationship. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Mayes, J. T. (1984). Implications of "neolithic" face representation: An indicator of "spatial" dyslexia or a case of "scientific" dyslexia? : Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 59(2) Oct 1984, 634. *McClean, M. D., Dostrovsky, J. O., Lee, L., & Tasker, R. R. (1990). Somatosensory neurons in human thalamus respond to speech-induced orofacial movements: Brain Research Vol 513(2) Apr 1990, 343-347. *McClean, M. D., & Runyan, C. M. (2000). Variations in the relative speeds of orofacial structures with stuttering severity: Journal of Speech, Language, and Hearing Research Vol 43(6) Dec 2000, 1524-1531. *McClelland, H. A., Dutta, D., Metcalfe, A., & Kerr, T. A. (1986). Mortality and facial dyskinesia: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 148 Mar 1986, 310-316. *McClelland, H. A., Metcalfe, A. V., Kerr, T. A., Dutta, T. A., & et al. (1991). Facial dyskinesia: A 16-year follow-up study: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 158 May 1991, 691-696. *McGuire, D. E. (1991). An evaluation of a social skills program for adolescents with facial disfigurement: Dissertation Abstracts International. *McNeil, D. W., Au, A. R., Zvolensky, M. J., McKee, D. R., Klineberg, I. J., & Ho, C. C. K. (2001). Fear of pain in orofacial pain patients: Pain Vol 89(2-3) Jan 2001, 245-252. *McNeill, C., & Dubner, R. (2001). What is pain and how do we classify orofacial pain? Carol Stream, IL: Quintessence Publishing Co. *McPartland, J., Dawson, G., Webb, S. J., Panagiotides, H., & Carver, L. J. (2004). Event-related brain potentials reveal anomalies in temporal processing of faces in autism spectrum disorder: Journal of Child Psychology and Psychiatry Vol 45(7) Oct 2004, 1235-1245. *Mealey, L., Bridgstock, R., & Townsend, G. C. (1999). Symmetry and perceived facial attractiveness: A monozygotic co-twin comparison: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 76(1) Jan 1999, 151-158. *Mearig, J. S. (1989). Wanted: Simple answers to complex questions: American Journal on Mental Retardation Vol 94(2) Sep 1989, 112-113. *Meehan, S., DeNucci, D. J., & Guckes, A. D. (1995). Orofacial pain resulting from ill-fitting dentures: Military Medicine Vol 160(7) Jul 1995, 366-367. *Meletti, S., Cantalupo, G., Stanzani-Maserati, M., Rubboli, G., & Tassinari, C. A. (2003). The expression of interictal, preictal, and postictal facial-wiping behavior in temporal lobe epilepsy: A neuro-ethological analysis and interpretation: Epilepsy & Behavior Vol 4(6) Dec 2003, 635-643. *Meltzoff, A. N., & Moore, M. K. (2002). Imitation, memory, and the representation of persons: Infant Behavior & Development Vol 25(1) 2002, 39-61. *Melzack, R., Terrence, C., Fromm, G., & Amsel, R. (1986). Trigeminal neuralgia and atypical facial pain: Use of the McGill Pain Questionnaire for discrimination and diagnosis: Pain Vol 27(3) Dec 1986, 297-302. *Memon, A., & Bartlett, J. (2002). The effects of verbalization on face recognition in young and older adults: Applied Cognitive Psychology Vol 16(6) Sep 2002, 635-650. *Mescheryakov, B. G. (2006). Face-symbols as psychological tools: Cultural-Historical Psychology No 1 2006, 11-17. *Mescheryakov, B. G., & Yuschenkova, D. V. (2006). Eyes as predictors of perceptible physical attractiveness of women's faces: Cultural-Historical Psychology No 1 2006, 48-56. *Metzger, M. M. (2006). Face Distinctiveness and Delayed Testing: Differential Effects on Performance and Confidence: Journal of General Psychology Vol 133(2) Apr 2006, 209-216. *Metzger, M. M., & Flint, R. W., Jr. (2003). Glucose enhancement of face recognition is unaffected by alterations of face features: Neurobiology of Learning and Memory Vol 80(2) Sep 2003, 172-175. *Metzig, E., Rosenberg, S., & Ast, M. (1974). Asymmetry in face orientation: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 39(1) Aug 1974, 83-91. *Mignault, A., & Chaudhuri, A. (2003). The Many Faces of a Neutral Face: Head Tilt and Perception of Dominance and Emotion: Journal of Nonverbal Behavior Vol 27(2) Sum 2003, 111-132. *Milburn, A. K. (1989). Stress, acne, and the menstrual cycle: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Milner, B., & Kolb, B. (1985). Performance of complex arm movements and facial-movement sequences after cerebral commissurotomy: Neuropsychologia Vol 23(6) 1985, 791-799. *Mischkulnig, M. (1989). Babyishness and anger reduction: Zeitschrift fur Experimentelle und Angewandte Psychologie Vol 36(4) 1989, 567-578. *Mizukami, K., Kobayashi, N., Ishii, T., & Iwata, H. (1990). First selective attachment begins in early infancy: A study using telethermography: Infant Behavior & Development Vol 13(3) Jul-Sep 1990, 257-271. *Moncada, G. A. (1987). The facially disfigured child: Topics in Early Childhood Special Education Vol 6(4) Win 1987, 101-114. *Mondloch, C. J., Geldart, S., Maurer, D., & Le Grand, R. (2003). Developmental changes in face processing skills: Journal of Experimental Child Psychology Vol 86(1) Sep 2003, 67-84. *Moore, J. H. (1991). Digitizing human faces for the analysis and synthesis of visible speech: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Moreau, T., & Milner, P. (1981). Lateral differences in the detection of touched body parts in young children: Developmental Psychology Vol 17(3) May 1981, 351-356. *Morita, T., Chimura, A., & Tokura, H. (2004). Preferred illuminance self-selected by women under the influence of face cooling: Physiology & Behavior Vol 81(1) Mar 2004, 23-27. *Morris, J. P., Pelphrey, K. A., & McCarthy, G. (2007). Face processing without awareness in the right fusiform gyrus: Neuropsychologia Vol 45(13) 2007, 3087-3091. *Moscovitch, M., & Moscovitch, D. A. (2000). Super face-inversion effects for isolated internal or external features, and for fractured faces: Cognitive Neuropsychology Vol 17(1-3) Feb-May 2000, 201-219. *Moscovitch, M., Scullion, D., & Christie, D. (1976). Early versus late stages of processing and their relation to functional hemispheric asymmetries in face recognition: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Human Perception and Performance Vol 2(3) Aug 1976, 401-416. *Mueller, J. H., Nicodemus, D. R., & Ross, M. J. (1981). Self-awareness in facial recognition: Bulletin of the Psychonomic Society Vol 18(3) Sep 1981, 145-147. *Mulkens, S., & Bogels, S. M. (1999). Learning history in fear of blushing: Behaviour Research and Therapy Vol 37(12) Dec 1999, 1159-1167. *Mulkens, S., de Jong, P. J., Dobbelaar, A., & Bogels, S. M. (1999). Fear of blushing: Fearful preoccupation irrespective of facial coloration: Behaviour Research and Therapy Vol 37(11) Nov 1999, 1119-1128. *Munger, B. L. (1982). Multiple afferent innervation of primate facial hairs: Henry Head and Max von Frey revisited: Brain Research Reviews Vol 4(1) Mar 1982, 1-43. *Munger, B. L., & Halata, Z. (1983). The sensory innervation of primate facial skin: I. Hairy skin: Brain Research Reviews Vol 5(1) Jan 1983, 45-80. *Murray, G. M., Lin, L. D., Moustafa, E. M., & Sessle, B. J. (1991). Effects of reversible inactivation by cooling of the primate face motor cortex on the performance of a trained tongue-protrusion task and a trained biting task: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 65(3) Mar 1991, 511-530. *Murray, G. M., & Sessle, B. J. (1992). Functional properties of single neurons in the face primary motor cortex of the primate: II. Relations with trained orofacial motor behavior: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 67(3) Mar 1992, 759-774. *Murray, J. E., Rhodes, G., & Schuchinsky, M. (2003). When is a face not a face? The effects of misorientation on mechanisms of face perception. New York, NY: Oxford University Press. *Muscarella, F. (1992). Human evolution and the physiognomy of male dominance: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Myowa-Yamakoshi, M., & Tomonaga, M. (2001). Development of face recognition in an infant gibbon (Hylobates agilis): Infant Behavior & Development Vol 24(2) 2001, 215-227. *Nabors, L. A., Lehmkuhl, H. D., & Warm, J. S. (2004). Children's acceptance ratings of a child with a facial scar: The impact of positive scripts: Early Education and Development Vol 15(1) Jan 2004, 79-91. *Nagata, Y., Suehiro, T., & Niikawa, N. (1984). Self-scratching injuries on the newborn's face: Early Child Development and Care Vol 17(2-3) Nov 1984, 123-129. *Nakawatase, T. V., Yamamoto, J., & Sasao, T. (1993). The association between fast-flushing response and alcohol use among Japanese Americans: Journal of Studies on Alcohol Vol 54(1) Jan 1993, 48-53. *Nanni, L., & Lumini, A. (2006). An approach for improving face recognition in presence of inaccurate detection: Neurocomputing: An International Journal Vol 69(13-15) Aug 2006, 1678-1682. *Nelson, M. A., & Hodge, M. M. (2000). Effects of facial paralysis and audiovisual information on stop place identification: Journal of Speech, Language, and Hearing Research Vol 43(1) Feb 2000, 158-171. *Neubert, J. K., Widmer, C. G., Malphurs, W., Rossi, H. L., Vierck, C. J., Jr., & Caudle, R. M. (2005). Use of a novel thermal operant behavioral assay for characterization of orofacial pain sensitivity: Pain Vol 116(3) Aug 2005, 386-395. *Newell, R., & Clarke, M. (2000). Evaluation of a self-help leaflet in treatment of social difficulties following facial disfigurement: International Journal of Nursing Studies Vol 37(5) Oct 2000, 381-388. *Newton, J. T., & Travess, H. C. (2000). Oral complications: European Eating Disorders Review Vol 8(2) Mar 2000, 83-87. *Nicholson, R. A., Townsend, D. R., & Gramling, S. E. (2000). Influence of a scheduled-waiting task on EMG reactivity and oral habits among facial pain patients and no-pain controls: Applied Psychophysiology and Biofeedback Vol 25(4) Dec 2000, 203-219. *Nielsen, G. D., & Smith, E. E. (1973). Imaginal and verbal representations in short-term recognition of visual forms: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 101(2) Dec 1973, 375-378. *Nielsen, T. A., & Chenier, V. (1999). Variations in EEG coherence as an index of the affective content of dreams from REM sleep: Relationships with face imagery: Brain and Cognition Vol 41(2) Nov 1999, 200-212. *No authorship, i. (1997). Face neurons and the prefrontal cortex: Trends in Cognitive Sciences Vol 1(9) Dec 1997, 326. *No authorship, i. (1999). Face up to the fusiform gyrus: Trends in Cognitive Sciences Vol 3(11) Nov 1999, 409. *Nolan, E., & Kagan, J. (1980). Recognition of self and self's products in preschool children: Journal of Genetic Psychology Vol 137(2) Dec 1980, 285-294. *Nordlicht, S. (1979). Facial disfigurement and psychiatric sequelae: New York State Journal of Medicine Vol 79(9) Aug 1979, 1382-1384. *Nowicki, S., Winograd, E., & Millard, B. A. (1979). Memory for faces: A social learning analysis: Journal of Research in Personality Vol 13(4) Dec 1979, 460-468. *Odaka, M., Yuki, N., Nishimoto, Y., & Hirata, K. (2002). Guillain-Barre syndrome presenting with loss of taste: Neurology Vol 58(9) May 2002, 1437. *Odisio, M., Bailly, G., & Elisei, F. (2004). Tracking talking faces with shape and appearance models: Speech Communication Vol 44(1-4) Oct 2004, 63-82. *O'Donnell, C., & Bruce, V. (2001). Familiarisation with faces selectively enhances sensitivity to changes made to the eyes: Perception Vol 30(6) 2001, 755-764. *Oetzel, J. G., & Ting-Toomey, S. (2003). Face concerns in interpersonal conflict: A cross-cultural empirical test of the face negotiation theory: Communication Research Vol 30(6) Dec 2003, 599-624. *Ohrbach, R., Crow, H., & Kamer, A. (1998). Examiner expectancy effects in the measurement of pressure pain thresholds: Pain Vol 74(2-3) Feb 1998, 163-170. *Okkerse, J. M. E., Beemer, F. A., Cordia-de Haan, M., Heineman-de Boer, J. A., Mellenbergh, G. J., & Wolters, W. H. G. (2001). Facial attractiveness and facial impairment ratings in children with craniofacial malformations: Cleft Palate-Craniofacial Journal Vol 38(4) Jul 2001, 386-392. *O'Malley, C., Langton, S., Anderson, A., & Doherty-Sneddon, G. (1996). Comparison of face-to-face and video-mediated interaction: Interacting with Computers Vol 8(2) Jun 1996, 177-192. *Onyeaso, C. O. (2004). Secondary School Athletes: A Study of Mouthguards: Journal of the National Medical Association Vol 96(2) Feb 2004, 240-245. *Osenbach, R. (2006). Neurostimulation for the Treatment of Intractable Facial Pain: Pain Medicine Vol 7(Suppl 1) May 2006, S126-S136. *O'Toole, A. J., Roark, D. A., & Abdi, H. (2002). Recognizing moving faces: A psychological and neural synthesis: Trends in Cognitive Sciences Vol 6(6) Jun 2002, 261-266. *Padua, G., Guarderas, J., Rodriguez, D., Zaldivar, I., & et al. (1994). Synkinesis rehabilitation procedure through electromyographic biofeedback: Revista Mexicana de Psicologia Vol 11(1) Jun 1994, 19-23. *Papadopoulos, L., Walker, C., Aitken, D., & Bor, R. (2000). The relationship between body location and psychological morbidity in individuals with acne vulgaris: Psychology, Health & Medicine Vol 5(4) Nov 2000, 431-438. *Papagno, C., & Sala, S. d. (2000). Crossed face apraxia: Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery & Psychiatry Vol 69(5) Nov 2000, 694-695. *Pare, M., Richler, R. C., ten Hove, M., & Munhall, K. G. (2003). Gaze behavior in audiovisual speech perception: The influence of ocular fixations on the McGurk effect: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 65(4) May 2003, 553-567. *Parr, L. A., Winslow, J. T., & Hopkins, W. D. (1999). Is the inversion effect in rhesus monkeys face-specific? : Animal Cognition Vol 2(3) Oct 1999, 123-129. *Paulson, G. W., & Barnes, J. (1988). Oral facial dystonia triggered by speech: Psychosomatics: Journal of Consultation Liaison Psychiatry Vol 29(2) Spr 1988, 236-238. *Pavlidis, I., Eberhardt, N. L., & Levine, J. A. (2002). Seeing through the face of deception: Nature Vol 415(6867) Jan 2002, 35. *Pavlidis, I., Eberhardt, N. L., & Levine, J. A. (2002). "Seeing through the face of deception": Errata: Nature Vol 415(6872) Feb 2002, 602. *Pawl, R. P. (1991). Thermography in the diagnosis and treatment of headache: Current status: Headache Quarterly Vol 2(2) 1991, 91-95. *Pellegrini, R. J. (1973). Impressions of the male personality as a function of beardedness: Psychology: A Journal of Human Behavior Vol 10(1) Feb 1973, 29-33. *Pellicano, E., & Rhodes, G. (2003). Holistic processing of faces in preschool children and adults: Psychological Science Vol 14(6) Nov 2003, 618-622. *Penman, R. (1990). Facework & politeness: Multiple goals in courtroom discourse: Journal of Language and Social Psychology Vol 9(1-2) 1990, 15-38. *Pequignot-Desprats, C. (1990). Ocellus of sex: The mask of Medusa: Psychologie Medicale Vol 22(10) Oct 1990, 1003-1005. *Perry, F., Heller, P. H., Kamiya, J., & Levine, J. D. (1989). Altered autonomic function in patients with arthritis or with chronic myofascial pain: Pain Vol 39(1) Oct 1989, 77-84. *Peskin, M., & Newell, F. N. (2004). Familiarity breeds attraction: Effects of exposure on the attractiveness of typical and distinctive faces: Perception Vol 33(2) 2004, 147-157. *Peters, M., Rhodes, G., & Simmons, L. W. (2007). Contributions of the face and body to overall attractiveness: Animal Behaviour Vol 73(6) Jun 2007, 937-942. *Pfaffenrath, V., Rath, M., Keeser, W., & Poellmann, W. (1992). Atypical facial pain: The quality of IHS criteria and psychometric data: Nervenarzt Vol 63(10) Oct 1992, 595-601. *Phillips, R. J. (1979). Some exploratory experiments on memory for photographs of faces: Acta Psychologica Vol 43(1) Jan 1979, 39-56. *Phillips, R. J., & Zahra, C. M. (1979). Undergraduates' immediate memory span for faces is three: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 48(3, Pt 2) Jun 1979, 1098. *Pike, G., Brace, N., Turner, J., & Kynan, S. (2005). Making faces with computers: Witness cognition and technology: Pragmatics & Cognition Vol 13(3) 2005, 459-479. *Pittenger, J. B., & Shaw, R. E. (1975). Perception of relative and absolute age in facial photographs: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 18(2) Aug 1975, 137-143. *Pittenger, J. B., Shaw, R. E., & Mark, L. S. (1979). Perceptual information for the age level of faces as a higher order invariant of growth: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Human Perception and Performance Vol 5(3) Aug 1979, 478-493. *Platek, S. M., Burch, R. L., Panyavin, I. S., Wasserman, B. H., & Gallup, G. G., Jr. (2002). Reactions to children's faces: Resemblance affects males more than females: Evolution and Human Behavior Vol 23(3) May 2002, 159-166. *Platek, S. M., Critton, S. R., Burch, R. L., Frederick, D. A., Myers, T. E., & Gallup, G. G., Jr. (2003). How much paternal resemblance is enough? Sex differences in hypothetical investment decisions but not in the detection of resemblance: Evolution and Human Behavior Vol 24(2) Mar 2003, 81-87. *Pollentier, S. (1992). How erythrophobia turned into a social phobia: A review of clinical and diagnostic problems: Nervenarzt Vol 63(1) Jan 1992, 28-33. *Pollick, F. E., Hill, H., Calder, A., & Paterson, H. (2003). Recognising facial expression from spatially and temporally modified movements: Perception Vol 32(7) 2003, 813-826. *Pomerleau-Malcuit, A., Malcuit, G., & Clifton, R. K. (1975). An attempt to elicit cardiac orienting and defense responses in the newborn to two types of facial stimulation: Psychophysiology Vol 12(5) Sep 1975, 527-535. *Pontius, A. A. (1990). Phases in the representation of intraobject spatial relations of the face as precursors to literacy: A testable hypothesis engendered by neolithic art: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 71(1) Aug 1990, 323-333. *Pope, A. W., & Ward, J. (1997). Factors associated with peer social competence in preadolescents with craniofacial anomalies: Journal of Pediatric Psychology Vol 22(4) Aug 1997, 455-469. *Pourtois, G., Dan, E. S., Grandjean, D., Sander, D., & Vuilleumier, P. (2005). Enhanced Extrastriate Visual Response to Bandpass Spatial Frequency Filtered Fearful Faces: Time Course and Topographic Evoked-Potentials Mapping: Human Brain Mapping Vol 26(1) Sep 2005, 65-79. *Proudfoot, R. E. (1982). Hemispheric asymmetry for face recognition: Some effects of visual masking, hemiretinal stimulation and learning task: Neuropsychologia Vol 20(2) 1982, 129-144. *Provost, M. P., Kormos, C., Kosakoski, G., & Quinsey, V. L. (2006). Sociosexuality in Women and Preference for Facial Masculinization and Somatotype in Men: Archives of Sexual Behavior Vol 35(3) Jun 2006, 305-312. *Pruzinsky, T. (1990). Collaboration of plastic surgeon and medical psychotherapist: Reconstructive surgery for congenital craniofacial deformities: Medical Psychotherapy: An International Journal Vol 3 1990, 103-116. *Pruzinsky, T., Levine, E., Persing, J. A., Barth, J. T., & Obrecht, R. (2006). Facial Trauma and Facial Cancer. Philadelphia, PA: Lippincott Williams & Wilkins Publishers. *Pullan, L., & Rhodes, G. (1996). Why are inverted faces hard to recognize? A test of the relational feature by hypothesis: New Zealand Journal of Psychology Vol 25(2) Dec 1996, 8-10. *Rainville, P. (2001). Measurement of pain. Carol Stream, IL: Quintessence Publishing Co. *Ramakrishnan, K. M., Andal, A., Sankar, J., & Jayaraman, V. (2007). Facially disfigured children--dedicated approach and rehabilitation: Developmental Neurorehabilitation Vol 10(2) Apr-Jun 2007, 99-104. *Rapaczynski, W., & Ehrlichman, H. (1979). EEG asymmetries in recognition of faces: Comparison with a tachistoscopic technique: Biological Psychology Vol 9(3) Nov 1979, 163-170. *Rapaczynski, W., & Ehrlichman, H. (1979). Opposite visual hemifield superiorities in face recognition as a function of cognitive style: Neuropsychologia Vol 17(6) 1979, 645-652. *Raphael, K. G., Marbach, J. J., & Gallagher, R. M. (2000). Somatosensory amplification and affective inhibition are elevated in myofascial face pain: Pain Medicine Vol 1(3) Sep 2000, 247-253. *Reep, R. L., Stoll, M. L., Marshall, C. D., Homer, B. L., & Samuelson, D. A. (2001). Microanatomy of facial vibrissae in the Florida manatee: The basis for specialized sensory function and oripulation: Brain, Behavior and Evolution Vol 58(1) Jul 2001, 1-14. *Reid, P., & Pridmore, S. (2001). Improvement in chronic pain with transcranial magnetic stimulation: Australian and New Zealand Journal of Psychiatry Vol 35(2) Apr 2001, 252. *Reik, L. (1985). Atypical facial pain: A reappraisal: Headache: The Journal of Head and Face Pain Vol 25(1) Jan 1985, 30-32. *Reinkemeier, M., Markowitsch, H. J., Rauch, M., & Kessler, J. (1997). Differential impairments in recalling people's names: A case study in search of neuroanatomical correlates: Neuropsychologia Vol 35(5) May 1997, 677-684. *Reis, J. J., & Kaplan, P. W. (1998). Postictal hemifacial purpura: Seizure Vol 7(4) Aug 1998, 337-339. *Reis, V. A., & Zaidel, D. W. (2001). Functional asymmetry in the human face: Perception of health in the left and right sides of the face: Laterality: Asymmetries of Body, Brain and Cognition Vol 6(3) Jul 2001, 225-231. *Remick, R. A., Blasberg, B., Campos, P. E., & Miles, J. E. (1983). Psychiatric disorders associated with atypical facial pain: The Canadian Journal of Psychiatry / La Revue canadienne de psychiatrie Vol 28(3) Apr 1983, 178-181. *Renner, W., & Leibetseder, M. (1996). Social phobias and their modification by the use of plan analyses as therapeutic instruments: A case study: Verhaltenstherapie Vol 6(1) Mar 1996, 33-42. *Rhodes, G., Byatt, G., Michie, P. T., & Puce, A. (2004). Is the Fusiform Face Area Specialized for Faces, Individuation, or Expert Individuation? : Journal of Cognitive Neuroscience Vol 16(2) Mar 2004, 189-203. *Rhodes, G., Halberstadt, J., & Brajkovich, G. (2001). Generalization of mere exposure effects to averaged composite faces: Social Cognition Vol 19(1) 2001, 57-70. *Rhodes, G., Halberstadt, J., Jeffery, L., & Palermo, R. (2005). The Attractiveness of Average Faces is Not a Generalized Mere Exposure Effect: Social Cognition Vol 23(3) Jun 2005, 205-217. *Rhodes, G., Harwood, K., Yoshikawa, S., Nishitani, M., & McLean, I. (2002). The attractiveness of average faces: Cross-cultural evidence and possible biological basis. Westport, CT: Ablex Publishing. *Rhodes, G., Lee, K., Palermo, R., Weiss, M., Yoshikawa, S., Clissa, P., et al. (2005). Attractiveness of own-race, other-race, and mixed-race faces: Perception Vol 34(3) 2005, 319-340. *Rhodes, G., Yoshikawa, S., Clark, A., Lee, K., McKay, R., & Akamatsu, S. (2001). Attractiveness of facial averageness and symmetry in non-Western cultures: In search of biologically based standards of beauty: Perception Vol 30(5) 2001, 611-625. *Rhodes, G., & Zebrowitz, L. A. (2002). Facial attrativeness: Evolutionary, cognitive, and social perspectives. Westport, CT: Ablex Publishing. *Riha, R. L., Brander, P., Vennelle, M., & Douglas, N. J. (2005). A Cephalometric Comparison of Patients With the Sleep Apnea/Hypopnea Syndrome and Their Siblings: Sleep: Journal of Sleep and Sleep Disorders Research Vol 28(3) May 2005, 315-320. *Riley, J. L., III, Gilbert, G. H., & Heft, M. W. (1999). Health care utilization by older adults in response to painful orofacial symptoms: Pain Vol 81(1-2) May 1999, 67-75. *Riley, J. L., III, Tomar, S. L., & Gilbert, G. H. (2004). Smoking and Smokeless Tobacco: Increased Risk for Oral Pain: The Journal of Pain Vol 5(4) May 2004, 218-225. *Rizzolatti, G., & Buchtel, H. A. (1977). Hemispheric superiority in reaction time to faces: A sex difference: Cortex Vol 13(3) Sep 1977, 300-305. *Ro, T., Friggel, A., & Lavie, N. (2007). Attentional biases for faces and body parts: Visual Cognition Vol 15(3) Apr 2007, 322-348. *Ronnebeck, R. W. (1973). A naturalistic investigation of community adjustment of facially disfigured burned teenagers: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Rosburg, T., Trautner, P., Dietl, T., Kral, T., Elger, C. E., & Kurthen, M. (2005). The Influence of Repetition and Famousness on the Intracranially Recorded Temporobasal N200: Behavioral Neuroscience Vol 119(4) Aug 2005, 876-883. *Rosenbaum, M. R. (1996). Psychological factors related to facial make-up use and their influence on dimensions of self-esteem. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Rosenberg, J. L. (1973). The use of immediate video feedback and facial massage for facilitating psychotherapy: Dissertation Abstracts International Vol. *Rosenfeld, J. P., & Broton, J. G. (1991). Behavioral-anatomical studies of the central pathways subserving orofacial pain. New York, NY: Plenum Press. *Rosenfeld, J. P., & Stocco, S. (1981). Effects of midbrain, bulbar and combined morphine microinjections and systemic injections on orofacial nociception and rostral trigeminal stimulation: Independent midbrain and bulbar opiate analgesia systems? : Brain Research Vol 215(1-2) Jun 1981, 342-348. *Ross, E. D., Reddy, A. L., Nair, A., Mikawa, K., & Prodan, C. I. (2007). Facial expressions are more easily produced on the upper-lower compared to the right-left hemiface: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 104(1) Feb 2007, 155-165. *Rossion, B. (2002). Is sex categorization from faces really parallel to face recognition? : Visual Cognition Vol 9(8) 2002, 1003-1020. *Roszkowski, M. J., & Snelbecker, G. E. (1982). Validity and temporal stability of the chimeric face technique for studying hemispheric processing asymmetries: Data from 6- through 14-year-old children: Journal of Behavioral Assessment Vol 4(3) Sep 1982, 209-221. *Rouse, H., Donnelly, N., Hadwin, J. A., & Brown, T. (2004). Do children with autism perceive second-order relational features? The case of the Thatcher illusion: Journal of Child Psychology and Psychiatry Vol 45(7) Oct 2004, 1246-1257. *Rouw, R., & de Gelder, B. (2002). Impaired face recognition does not preclude intact whole face perception: Visual Cognition Vol 9(6) Aug 2002, 689-718. *Roux, G. (1990). On masks and images of psychosis: Psychologie Medicale Vol 22(10) Oct 1990, 1007-1013. *Rubenstein, A. J., Langlois, J. H., & Roggman, L. A. (2002). What makes a face attractive and why: The role of averageness in defining facial beauty. Westport, CT: Ablex Publishing. *Ruhi, S., & Isik-Guler, H. (2007). Conceptualizing face and relational work in (im)politeness: Revelations from politeness lexemes and idioms in Turkish: Journal of Pragmatics Vol 39(4) Apr 2007, 681-711. *Rusalova, M. N. (1986). Asymmetry of voluntary control of emotional mimicry: Zhurnal Vysshei Nervnoi Deyatel'nosti Vol 36(3) May-Jun 1986, 566-568. *Russell, J. A., & Widen, S. C. (2002). Words versus faces in evoking preschool children's knowledge of the causes of emotions: International Journal of Behavioral Development Vol 26(2) Mar 2002, 97-103. *Russell, R., & Sinha, P. (2007). Real-world face recognition: The importance of surface reflectance properties: Perception Vol 36(9) 2007, 1368-1374. *Russell, R., & Sinha, P. (2007). "Real-world face recognition: The importance of surface reflectance properties": Erratum: Perception Vol 36(11) 2007, 1712. *Sachdev, R. N. S., Sato, T., & Ebner, F. F. (2002). Divergent movement of adjacent whiskers: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 87(3) Mar 2002, 1440-1448. *Sackeim, H. A. (1985). Morphologic asymmetries of the face: A review: Brain and Cognition Vol 4(3) Jul 1985, 296-312. *Sackeim, H. A., Weiman, A. L., & Forman, B. D. (1984). Asymmetry of the face at rest: Size, area and emotional expression: Cortex Vol 20(2) Jun 1984, 165-178. *Sagberg, F., & Kveim, K. B. (1981). Simultaneous EMGs from six sites during muscular relaxation: A comparison between forehead and forearm feedback: Psychophysiology Vol 18(4) Jul 1981, 424-431. *Salas-Provance, M. B. (1996). Orofacial, physiological, and acoustic characteristics: Implications for the speech of African American children. Baltimore, MD: Paul H Brookes Publishing. *Salman, M. S. (2003). Facial paralysis and Bell's palsy in children: Current diagnostic concepts and management controversies: Primary Psychiatry Vol 10(2) Feb 2003, 67-70. *Sangrigoli, S., & de Schonen, S. (2004). Recognition of own-race and other-race faces by three-month-old infants: Journal of Child Psychology and Psychiatry Vol 45(7) Oct 2004, 1219-1227. *Santibanez-H, G., Espinoza-V, B., Astorga-O, L., & Strozzi-V, L. (1974). Macroelectrodic activity of the facial nucleus of the cat: Acta Neurobiologiae Experimentalis Vol 34(2) 1974, 265-276. *Saper, J. R. (2002). Botulinum toxin and chronic facial pain: The Journal of Pain Vol 3(1) Feb 2002, 2. *Sarason, I. G. (1969). Review of On Perception of Photoportraits of Abnormal Individuals: A Study of the Szondi Collection by Parallel Series: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 14 (9), Sep, 1969. *Sarlo, M., Buodo, G., & Palomba, D. (2002). The emotional processing of threatening stimuli: The priority of faces: Giornale Italiano di Psicologia Vol 29(3) Sep 2002, 659-664. *Scharfenstein, J. (1989). The "efficient," informed, motivated patient and his physician: Patient referrals from the viewpoint of psychosomatics exemplified by the patient suffering from dental pains: Praxis der Psychotherapie und Psychosomatik Vol 34(4) Jul 1989, 195-204. *Scheftel, S., Nathan, A. S., Razin, A. M., & Mezan, P. (1986). A case of radical facial self-mutilation: An unprecedented event and its impact: Bulletin of the Menninger Clinic Vol 50(6) Nov 1986, 525-540. *Schoenen, J. (2001). Differential diagnosis of facial pain: Acta Neurologica Belgica Vol 101(1) Mar 2001, 6-9. *Schuckit, M. A., & Duby, J. (1982). Alcohol-related flushing and the risk for alcoholism in sons of alcoholics: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 43(10) Oct 1982, 415-418. *Schulman, A. H., & Kaplowitz, C. (1977). Mirror-image response during the first two years of life: Developmental Psychobiology Vol 10(2) Mar 1977, 133-142. *Schunter, H. (1994). The face of the psychoanalyst: Jahrbuch der Psychoanalyse Vol 32 1994, 115-133. *Schwartz, K. G. (1983). Perceptual knowledge of the human face in infancy: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Schwartz, S. M., Gramling, S. E., & Grayson, R. (2001). Stress induced oral behaviors and facial pain: International Journal of Stress Management Vol 8(1) Jan 2001, 35-47. *Schwarzer, G., & Leder, H. (2003). The development of face processing. Ashland, OH: Hogrefe & Huber Publishers. *Schweitzer, I. (1989). The psychiatric assessment of the patient requesting facial surgery: Australian and New Zealand Journal of Psychiatry Vol 23(2) Jun 1989, 249-254. *Scott, L. S., & Nelson, C. A. (2004). Developmental Neurobiology of Face Processing. Washington, DC: American Psychiatric Publishing, Inc. *Sekuler, A. B., Gaspar, C. M., Gold, J. M., & Bennett, P. J. (2004). Inversion Leads to Quantitative, Not Qualitative, Changes in Face Processing: Current Biology Vol 14(5) Mar 2004, 391-396. *Serra, E., & Verrier, A. (1989). Attacked body, aggressive body: Professional-patient relations in the case of suicidal patients with facial destroying: Psychologie Medicale Vol 21(4) Mar 1989, 529-531. *Seyama, J. i., & Nagayama, R. S. (2002). Perceived eye size is larger in happy faces than in surprised faces: Perception Vol 31(9) 2002, 1153-1155. *Shah, R., & Lewis, M. B. (2003). Locating the neutral expression in the facial-emotion space: Visual Cognition Vol 10(5) Jul 2003, 549-566. *Sharav, Y., Singer, E., Schmidt, E., Dionne, R. A., & et al. (1987). The analgesic effect of amitriptyline on chronic facial pain: Pain Vol 31(2) Nov 1987, 199-209. *Shaw, W. C. (1989). Social implications of dentofacial deformities: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Shearn, D., Bergman, E., Hill, K., Abel, A., & et al. (1990). Facial coloration and temperature responses in blushing: Psychophysiology Vol 27(6) Nov 1990, 687-693. *Sheerin, D., MacLeod, M., & Kusumakar, V. (1995). Psychosocial adjustment in children with port-wine stains and prominent ears: Journal of the American Academy of Child & Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 34(12) Dec 1995, 1637-1647. *Sheerin, D., MacLeod, M., & Kusumakar, V. (1996). Psychosocial adjustment in children with port-wine stains and prominent ears: Annual Progress in Child Psychiatry & Child Development 1996, 342-366. *Shepherd, J. W., & Deregowski, J. B. (1981). Races and faces--a comparison of the responses of Africans and Europeans to faces of the same and different races: British Journal of Social Psychology Vol 20(2) Jun 1981, 125-133. *Shepherd, J. W., Deregowski, J. B., & Ellis, H. D. (1974). A cross-cultural study of recognition memory for faces: International Journal of Psychology Vol 9(3) 1974, 205-212. *Shepherd, J. W., & Ellis, H. D. (1973). The effect of attractiveness on recognition memory for faces: American Journal of Psychology Vol 86(3) Sep 1973, 627-633. *Sherman, J. A. (1989). "Facial plastic surgery for persons with Down syndrome": What are the results and whose interests prevail? : American Journal on Mental Retardation Vol 94(2) Sep 1989, 114-115. *Sherman, J. J. (1998). The identification of posttraumatic stress disorder in facial pain patients. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Shigenaga, Y., & Inoki, R. (1976). Effects of morphine and barbiturate on the SI and SII potentials evoked by tooth pulp stimulation of rats: European Journal of Pharmacology Vol 36(2) Apr 1976, 347-353. *Ship, J. A., Heft, M. W., & Harkins, S. W. (1997). Oral facial pain in the elderly. New York, NY: Plenum Press. *Shoemaker, D. J., South, D. R., & Lowe, J. (1973). Facial stereotypes of deviants and judgments of guilt or innocence: Social Forces Vol 51(4) Jun 1973, 427-433. *Shuttleworth, E. C., Syring, V., & Allen, N. (1982). Further observations on the nature of prosopagnosia: Brain and Cognition Vol 1(3) Jul 1982, 307-322. *Siegel, J. M., Tomaszewski, K. S., & Wheeler, R. L. (1983). Behavioral organization of reticular formation: Studies in the unrestrained cat: II. Cells related to facial movements: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 50(3) Sep 1983, 717-723. *Simakajornboon, N., & Beckerman, R. (2001). Sleep and craniofacial syndromes. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Simmons, L. W., Rhodes, G., Peters, M., & Koehler, N. (2004). Are human preferences for facial symmetry focused on signals of developmental instability? : Behavioral Ecology Vol 15(5) Sep 2004, 864-871. *Simons, J. S., Graham, K. S., Galton, C. J., Patterson, K., & Hodges, J. R. (2001). Semantic knowledge and episodic memory for faces in semantic dementia: Neuropsychology Vol 15(1) Jan 2001, 101-114. *Singer, J. M., & Sheinberg, D. L. (2006). Holistic processing unites face parts across time: Vision Research Vol 46(11) May 2006, 1838-1847. *Sirisko, M. A. (1985). The sensorimotor cortical control of face, jaw and tongue movements in the Macaca fascicularis: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Slater, A. (2002). An article for all seasons: Commentary on Meltzoff and Moore (1994): Infant Behavior & Development Vol 25(1) 2002, 68-71. *Slater, A., Bremner, G., Johnson, S. P., Sherwood, P., Hayes, R., & Brown, E. (2000). Newborn infants' preference for attractive faces: The role of internal and external facial features: Infancy Vol 1(2) May 2000, 265-274. *Smith, A. J., Hodgson, R. J., Bridgeman, K., & Shepherd, J. P. (2003). A randomized controlled trial of a brief intervention after alcohol-related facial injury: Addiction Vol 98(1) Jan 2003, 43-52. *Snyder, H. T., & Pope, A. W. (2003). Presenting a different face to the world: Social comparisons and the self-evaluation of children with facial difference. New York, NY: Haworth Press. *Sobotka, S., & Grodzicka, J. (1989). Hemispheric differences in evoked potentials to faces and words: Acta Neurobiologiae Experimentalis 49(5) 1989, 265-280. *Solnit, A. J., & Priel, B. (1975). Psychological reactions to facial and hand burns in young men: Can I see myself through your eyes? : The Psychoanalytic Study of the Child Vol 30 54 1975, 9-566. *Solomon, S., & Lipton, R. B. (1999). Headaches and face pains as a manifestation of Munchausen syndrome: Headache: The Journal of Head and Face Pain Vol 39(1) Jan 1999, 45-50. *Soussignan, R. (1997). Olfaction, hedonic reactions, and facial expressiveness in infants and young children: Enfance No 1 1997, 65-83. *Spencer-Oatey, H. (2002). Managing rapport in talk: Using rapport sensitive incidents to explore the motivational concerns underlying the management of relations: Journal of Pragmatics Vol 34(5) May 2002, 529-545. *Spencer-Oatey, H. (2007). Theories of identity and the analysis of face: Journal of Pragmatics Vol 39(4) Apr 2007, 639-656. *Spencer-Oatey, H., & Ruhi, S. (2007). Editorial: Identity, face and (im)politeness: Journal of Pragmatics Vol 39(4) Apr 2007, 635-638. *Sperber, N. D. (1989). Bite marks, oral and facial injuries: Harbingers of severe child abuse? : Pediatrician Vol 16(3-4) 1989, 207-211. *Sprague, R. L., van Emmerik, R. E. A., Slobounov, S. M., & Newell, K. M. (1996). Facial stereotypic movements and tardive dyskinesia in a mentally retarded population: American Journal on Mental Retardation Vol 100(4) Jan 1996, 345-358. *St. John, R. C. (1981). Lateral asymmetry in face perception: Canadian Journal of Psychology/Revue Canadienne de Psychologie Vol 35(3) Sep 1981, 213-223. *Stam, H. J., McGrath, P. A., Brooke, R. I., & Cosier, F. (1986). Hypnotizability and the treatment of chronic facial pain: International Journal of Clinical and Experimental Hypnosis Vol 34(3) Jul 1986, 182-191. *Stanley, R. A. (2001). The perception of emotions in drawings of faces: A developmental study: Visual Arts Research Vol 27(1,Issue53) 2001, 75-88. *Starzak, R. J., & Fujimoto, A. (1980). Mental retardation and unilateral anophthalmia in hemifacial microsomia: American Journal of Mental Deficiency Vol 85(3) Nov 1980, 315-317. *Statham, K. H. (1993). The effects of facial attractiveness and ethnicity on children's behavioral attributions and peer preferences: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Stellmann, J. P., Kuhn, M., & Topper, R. (2007). Chronic facial pain due to a brainstem cavernoma: Fortschritte der Neurologie, Psychiatrie Vol 75(9) Sep 2007, 552-554. *Sterling, J. W. (1986). Mother-infant interaction with facially deformed infants: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Stohler, C. S. (2001). Management of persistent orofacial pain. Carol Stream, IL: Quintessence Publishing Co. *Strauss, R. P., Feuerstein, R., Mintzker, Y., Rand, Y., & et al. (1989). Ordinary faces? Down syndrome, facial surgery, active modification, and social perceptions: American Journal on Mental Retardation Vol 94(2) Sep 1989, 115-118. *Strzalko, J., & Kaszycka, K. A. (1992). Physical attractiveness: Interpersonal and intrapersonal variability of assessments: Social Biology Vol 39(1-2) Spr-Sum 1992, 170-176. *Suarez, S. D., & Gallup, G. G. (1986). Face touching in primates: A closer look: Neuropsychologia Vol 24(4) 1986, 597-600. *Sugimoto, F., & Honda, N. (1990). An exploratory discriminant analysis supported by the face graph: Japanese Journal of Behaviormetrics Vol 18(1) Sep 1990, 52-64. *Sullivan, M. J., & Brender, W. (1986). Facial electromyography: A measure of affective processes during sexual arousal: Psychophysiology Vol 23(2) Mar 1986, 182-188. *Sunderam, S., & Osorio, I. (2003). Mesial temporal lobe seizures may activate thermoregulatory mechanisms in humans: An infrared study of facial temperature: Epilepsy & Behavior Vol 4(4) Aug 2003, 399-406. *Suwaki, H., & Ohara, H. (1985). Alcohol-induced facial flushing and drinking behavior in Japanese men: Journal of Studies on Alcohol Vol 46(3) May 1985, 196-198. *Synnott, A. (1989). Truth and goodness, mirrors and masks: I. A sociology of beauty and the face: British Journal of Sociology Vol 40(4) Dec 1989, 607-636. *Szaniszlo, J. A., Essick, G. K., Kelly, D. G., Joseph, A. K., & Bredehoeft, K. R. (1998). Evocation and characterization of percepts of apparent motion on the face: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 60(5) Jul 1998, 785-804. *Tan, E.-K., & Jankovic, J. (2001). Psychogenic hemifacial spasm: Journal of Neuropsychiatry & Clinical Neurosciences Vol 13(3) Sum 2001, 380-384. *Tanaka, A., Okuzumi, H., Hosokawa, T., & Murai, N. (1998). Sex differences in facial skin temperature when exposed to darkness with and without warning: Psychological Reports Vol 82(3, Pt 1) Jun 1998, 1083-1089. *Tanaka, J. W., Kiefer, M., & Bukach, C. M. (2004). A holistic account of the own-race effect in face recognition: Evidence from a cross-cultural study: Cognition Vol 93(1) Aug 2004, B1-B9. *Tanaka, J. W., Lincoln, S., & Hegg, L. (2003). A framework for the study and treatment of face processing deficits in autism. Ashland, OH: Hogrefe & Huber Publishers. *Taylor, L., & Jones, L. (1997). Effects of lesions invading the postcentral gyrus on somatosensory thresholds on the face: Neuropsychologia Vol 35(7) Jul 1997, 953-961. *Taylor, T. L., & Therrien, M. E. (2005). Inhibition of return for faces: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 67(8) Nov 2005, 1414-1422. *Teixeira, M. J., Siqueira, S. R. D. T., & Almeida, G. M. (2006). Percutaneous radiofrequency rhizotomy and neurovascular decompression of the trigeminal nerve for the treatment of facial pain: Arquivos de Neuro-Psiquiatria Vol 64(4) Dec 2006, 983-989. *Tekcan, A. I., & Peynircioglu, Z. F. (2001). Revelation effect: Effects of test conditions on face recognition: Turk Psikoloji Dergisi Vol 16(48) 2001, 57-70. *Terry, R. L., & Snider, W. G. (1972). Veridicality of interpersonal perceptions based upon physiognomic cues: Journal of Psychology: Interdisciplinary and Applied Vol 81(2) Jul 1972, 205-208. *Theberge, L., & Kernaleguen, A. (1979). Importance of cosmetics related to aspects of the self: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 48(3, Pt 1) Jun 1979, 827-830. *Theeuwes, J., & Van der Stigchel, S. (2006). Faces capture attention: Evidence from inhibition of return: Visual Cognition Vol 13(6) Apr 2006, 657-665. *Theobald, B. J., Bangham, J. A., Matthews, I. A., & Cawley, G. C. (2004). Near-videorealistic synthetic talking faces: Implementation and evaluation: Speech Communication Vol 44(1-4) Oct 2004, 127-140. *Thines, G. (1990). The mask: Deceit and revelation: Psychologie Medicale Vol 22(10) Oct 1990, 1015-1018. *Thomas, C. S. (1990). Stress and facial appearance: Stress Medicine Vol 6(4) Oct-Dec 1990, 299-304. *Thomas, C. S. (1991). "Stress and facial appearance": Erratum: Stress Medicine Vol 7(1) Jan-Mar 1991, 70. *Thomas, C. S., & Goldberg, D. P. (1995). Appearance, body image and distress in facial dysmorphophobia: Acta Psychiatrica Scandinavica Vol 92(3) Sep 1995, 231-236. *Thomas, D. A., & Hammond, D. L. (1995). Microinjection of morphine into the rat medullary dorsal horn produces a dose-dependent increase in facial scratching: Brain Research Vol 695(2) Oct 1995, 267-270. *Thomas, D. A., Williams, G. M., Iwata, K., Kenshalo, D. R., & et al. (1992). Effects of central administration of opioids on facial scratching in monkeys: Brain Research Vol 585(1-2) Jul 1992, 315-317. *Thomas, S. M., & Jordan, T. R. (2004). Contributions of Oral and Extraoral Facial Movement to Visual and Audiovisual Speech Perception: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Human Perception and Performance Vol 30(5) Oct 2004, 873-888. *Thompson, B. G. (1980). The effects of visual-verbal components of composite production on facial identification: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Thor, D. H., & Ghiselli, W. B. (1975). Mouse-killing by devibrissaed and facially anesthetized rats: Psychological Reports Vol 37(1) Aug 1975, 15-20. *Thornton, I. M., & Kourtzi, Z. (2002). A matching advantage for dynamic human faces: Perception Vol 31(1) 2002, 113-132. *Tiejun, W. (2004). A Review on the Study of the Concept of Mianzi and Its Function: Psychological Science (China) Vol 27(4) Jul 2004, 927-930. *Ting-Toomey, S. (1994). The challenge of facework: Cross-cultural and interpersonal issues. Albany, NY: State University of New York Press. *Ting-Toomey, S. (2005). The Matrix of Face: An Updated Face-Negotiation Theory. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications Ltd. *Tjan, B. S., & Liu, Z. (2005). Symmetry impedes symmetry discrimination: Journal of Vision Vol 5(10) 2005, 888-900. *Todrank, J. (1993). Evaluative conditioning of face picture CSs to odor USs: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Tong, F., Nakayama, K., Moscovitch, M., Weinrib, O., & Kanwisher, N. (2000). Response properties of the human fusiform face area: Cognitive Neuropsychology Vol 17(1-3) Feb-May 2000, 257-279. *Townsend, D. R. (2000). The use of a habit reversal treatment for chronic facial pain in a minimal therapist contact format. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Toyama, J. S. (1976). The effect of orientation on the recognition of faces: A reply to Yin: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Treiber, S. P. (1993). Effects of facial heating and cooling on body temperature and sleep in humans: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Trulsson, M., & Johansson, R. S. (2002). Orofacial mechanoreceptors in humans: Encoding characteristics and responses during natural orofacial behaviors: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 135(1-2) Sep 2002, 27-33. *Turati, C., Milani, I., & Pividori, D. (2002). The role of a structural property in face preference: Giornale Italiano di Psicologia Vol 29(3) Sep 2002, 647-652. *Turati, C., Simion, F., Milani, I., & Umilta, C. (2002). Newborns' preference for faces: What is crucial? : Developmental Psychology Vol 38(6) Nov 2002, 875-882. *Turkewitz, G., & Ross-Kossak, P. (1984). Multiple modes of right-hemisphere information processing: Age and sex differences in facial recognition: Developmental Psychology Vol 20(1) Jan 1984, 95-103. *Uchida, T. (1979). The structure of visual impressions of human face-likeness: An application of multiple scalogram analysis: Japanese Journal of Psychology Vol 50(2) Jun 1979, 106-109. *Valenza, E. (1996). Face preference at birth: A modular hypothesis. Padova, Italy: Cooperativa Libraria Editrice Universita di Padova. *Van Boxtel, A., & Jessurun, M. (1993). Amplitude and bilateral coherency of facial and jaw-elevator EMG activity as an index of effort during a two-choice serial reaction task: Psychophysiology Vol 30(6) Nov 1993, 589-604. *van der Geest, J. N., Kemner, C., Verbaten, M. N., & van Engeland, H. (2002). Gaze behavior of children with pervasive developmental disorder toward human faces: A fixation time study: Journal of Child Psychology and Psychiatry Vol 43(5) Jul 2002, 669-678. *Van Gelder, R. S., Philippart, S. M., Bernard, B. G., Devriese, P. P., & et al. (1990). Effects of myofeedback and mime-therapy on peripheral facial paralysis: International Journal of Psychology Vol 25(2) Apr 1990, 191-211. *Van Gelder, R. S., Philippart, S. M., & Hopkins, B. (1990). Treatment of facial paralysis of CNS-origin: Initial studies: International Journal of Psychology Vol 25(2) Apr 1990, 213-228. *van Mourik, M., Catsman-Berrevoets, C. E., van Dongen, H. R., & Neville, B. G. R. (1997). Complex orofacial movements and the disappearance of cerebellar mutism: Report of five cases: Developmental Medicine & Child Neurology Vol 39(10) Oct 1997, 686-690. *Vanagaite, K., Valickas, G., & Soloveicikiene, L. (2005). The Accuracy of Recognition of Modified Face Elements of Women and Men: Psichologija No 31 2005, 54-74. *Verrillo, R. T., Bolanowski, S. J., & McGlone, F. P. (2003). Intra- and interactive touch on the face: Somatosensory & Motor Research Vol 20(1) 2003, 3-11. *Vignal, J. P., Chauvel, P., & Halgren, E. (2000). Localised face processing by the human prefrontal cortex: Stimulation-evoked hallucinations of faces: Cognitive Neuropsychology Vol 17(1-3) Feb-May 2000, 281-291. *Viviani, P., Binda, P., & Borsato, T. (2007). Categorical perception of newly learned faces: Visual Cognition Vol 15(4) May 2007, 420-467. *Voglmaier, M. M. (1992). Facial electromyography in anxious and nonanxious depression: Relation to auditory perceptual asymmetry and measures of experienced emotion: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Vredenburg, D. S. (1999). The effects of having a facial scar on state self-esteem and face-to-face social interaction. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Wade, N. J., & Nekes, W. (2005). Guest editorial: The two faces of Rex Whistler (1905 -1944): Perception Vol 34(6) 2005, 639-644. *Wade, T. J., Irvine, K., & Cooper, M. (2004). Racial characteristics and individual differences in women's evaluations of men's facial attractiveness and personality: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 36(5) Mar 2004, 1083-1092. *Wall, T. L. (1991). Electroencephalographic correlates of alcohol-induced flushing in Asian-American men: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Wallace, M. A., & Farah, M. J. (1992). Savings in relearning face-name associations as evidence for "covert recognition" in prosopagnosia: Journal of Cognitive Neuroscience Vol 4(2) Spr 1992, 150-154. *Warrington, E. K., & Taylor, A. M. (1973). Immediate memory for faces: Long- or short-term memory? : The Quarterly Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 25(3) Aug 1973, 316-322. *Weiss, C., Disterhoft, J. F., Gibson, A. R., & Houk, J. C. (1993). Receptive fields of single cells from the face zone of the cat rostral dorsal accessory olive: Brain Research Vol 605(2) Mar 1993, 207-213. *Welling, L. L. M., Jones, B. C., & DeBruine, L. M. (2008). Sex drive is positively associated with women's preferences for sexual dimorphism in men's and women's faces: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 44(1) Jan 2008, 161-170. *Wenger, M. J., & Copeland, A. M. (2003). More than 20 questions: American Journal of Psychology Vol 116(3) Fal 2003, 484-488. *White, M. (2004). Removing eyebrows impairs recognition of famous faces, or doesn't, depending on how the eyebrows are removed: Perception Vol 33(10) 2004, 1215-1220. *Widmer, C. G. (2001). Current beliefs and educational guidelines. Carol Stream, IL: Quintessence Publishing Co. *Williams, M. A., Moss, S. A., & Bradshaw, J. L. (2004). A unique look at face processing: The impact of masked faces on the processing of facial features: Cognition Vol 91(2) Mar 2004, 155-172. *Winston, J. S., Henson, R. N. A., Fine-Goulden, M. R., & Dolan, R. J. (2004). fMRI-Adaptation Reveals Dissociable Neural Representations of Identity and Expression in Face Perception: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 92(3) Sep 2004, 1830-1839. *Wogalter, M. S., & Marwitz, D. B. (1991). Face composite construction: In-view and from-memory quality and improvement with practice: Ergonomics Vol 34(4) Apr 1991, 459-468. *Wolf, K., Raedler, T., Henke, K., Kiefer, F., Mass, R., Quante, M., et al. (2005). The face of pain - A pilot study to validate the measurement of facial pain expression with an improved electromyogram method: Pain Research & Management Vol 10(1) Spr 2005, 15-19. *Wolff, J. E., & Koutsandreou, A. C. P. (2001). "Analysis of psychomotor development of ten children with Moebius syndrome": Developmental Medicine & Child Neurology Vol 43(1) Jan 2001, 71-72. *Wood, S. L. (2000). Losing face: The effects of scleroderma-related facial changes on the relationship with self and others. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Wright, K. M., & Miltenberger, R. G. (1987). Awareness training in the treatment of head and facial tics: Journal of Behavior Therapy and Experimental Psychiatry Vol 18(3) Sep 1987, 269-274. *Yamada, Y., Hatayama, T., Hirata, T., Maruyama, K., & et al. (1986). A psychological effect of facial estherapy: Tohoku Psychologica Folia Vol 45(1-4) 1986, 6-16. *Yamashita, J. A. (2004). Face similarity and the other-race effect in face perception. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Yamashita, J. A., Hardy, J. L., De Valois, K. K., & Webster, M. A. (2005). Stimulus Selectivity of Figural Aftereffects for Faces: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Human Perception and Performance Vol 31(3) Jun 2005, 420-437. *Yao, D., Yamamura, K., Narita, N., Murray, G. M., & Sessle, B. J. (2002). Effects of reversible cold block of face primary somatosensory cortex on orofacial movements and related face primary motor cortex neuronal activity: Somatosensory & Motor Research Vol 19(4) 2002, 261-271. *Yarmey, A. D. (1975). Introspection and imagery reports of human faces: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 41(3) Dec 1975, 711-719. *Yarmey, A. D. (1993). Stereotypes and recognition memory for faces and voices of good guys and bad guys: Applied Cognitive Psychology Vol 7(5) Oct 1993, 419-431. *Yasuda, T. (2005). Effects of configural information on face shape perception: Japanese Journal of Psychology Vol 76(2) Jun 2005, 131-138. *Yeager, S. J., & Bardo, J. W. (1983). The impact of format-specific response bias on faces scales: Journal of Psychology: Interdisciplinary and Applied Vol 114(2) Jul 1983, 235-242. *Yehia, H. C., Kuratate, T., & Vatikiotis-Bateson, E. (2002). Linking facial animation, head motion and speech acoustics: Journal of Phonetics Vol 30(3) Jul 2002, 555-568. *Yelvington, C. L. (1984). Forgetting facial features: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Yesavage, J. A., Rose, T. L., & Bower, G. H. (1983). Interactive imagery and affective judgments improve face-name learning in the elderly: Journal of Gerontology Vol 38(2) Mar 1983, 197-203. *Yinan, W., & Zhongfang, Y. (2005). A Literature Review of Face: Psychological Science (China) Vol 28(2) Mar 2005, 398-401. *Yoblick, D. A. (1973). A structural analysis of human facial features: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Yokochi, H., Tanaka, M., Kumashiro, M., & Iriki, A. (2003). Inferior parietal somatosensory neurons coding face-hand coordination in Japanese macaques: Somatosensory & Motor Research Vol 20(2) 2003, 115-125. *Yount, M. B., & Laughery, K. R. (1982). Facial memory: Constructing familiar and unfamiliar faces: Bulletin of the Psychonomic Society Vol 19(2) Feb 1982, 80-82. *Yovel, G., Paller, K. A., & Levy, J. (2005). A whole face is more than the sum of its halves: Interactive processing in face perception: Visual Cognition Vol 12(2) Feb 2005, 337-352. *Yu, N. (2001). What does our face mean to us? : Pragmatics & Cognition Vol 9(1) 2001, 1-36. *Yue, X., Tjan, B. S., & Biederman, I. (2006). What makes faces special? : Vision Research Vol 46(22) Oct 2006, 3802-3811. *Zaidel, D. W., & Cohen, J. A. (2005). The Face, Beauty, And Symmetry: Perceiving Asymmetry In Beautiful Faces: International Journal of Neuroscience Vol 115(8) Aug 2005, 1165-1173. *Zebrowitz, L. A. (2006). Finally, faces find favor: Social Cognition Vol 24(5) Oct 2006, 657-701. *Zebrowitz, L. A., & Rhodes, G. (2002). Nature let a hundred flowers bloom: The multiple ways and wherefores of attractiveness. Westport, CT: Ablex Publishing. *Zebrowitz, L. A., Tenenbaum, D. R., & Goldstein, L. H. (1991). The impact of job applicants' facial maturity, gender, and academic achievement on hiring recommendations: Journal of Applied Social Psychology Vol 21(7) Apr 1991, 525-548. *Zhao, L., & Chubb, C. (2001). The size-tuning of the face-distortion after-effect: Vision Research Vol 41(23) Oct 2001, 2979-2994. *Zuckerman, M. (1986). On the meaning and implications of facial prominence: Journal of Nonverbal Behavior Vol 10(4) Win 1986, 215-229. *Zuckerman, M., & Kieffer, S. C. (1994). Race differences in face-ism: Does facial prominence imply dominance? : Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 66(1) Jan 1994, 86-92. Category:Anatomy Category:Face Category:Head and neck